Hit n' Run
by Maniac Productions
Summary: When a crash causes Rogue to lose her memory, it's up to her boyfriend, her brother, and her friends to get her memory back. But was the crash really an accident or was it all planned? Can they figure out what's happening before it's to late to save her? Will Rogue survive? Will Anyone? Or will someone fall? Find out here, in Hit n' Run! COMPLETE
1. They never saw the car coming

**Me: Hi Guys, wow it's been a long time since I've uploaded anything! I hope you all will like this story.**

**Jamie: Uh yeah Read then Review! If you do you'll save me from dealing with Bobby!**

***MP Rolls eyes***

**Summary: When a car crash cuases Rogue to lose her memory, it's up to her boyfriend, her brother, and the rest of her friends to get her memory back. But was the crash really an accident? Was it all planned? Can they figure out what's happening before it's to late?**

**~New Chapter~**

_'Thinking'_

***Sounds***

**(Author's comments/translations)**

**~Untilted~**

**~Chapter 1: They never saw the car coming~**

**~Chapter 1~**

They never saw the car coming.

**~Mansion; 3:15 Saturday~**

Scott sat down in his and began his biology homework when Kitty ran into his without knock or opening the door. "Kitty." Scott said with an annoyed sigh. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Kitty asked playing innocent.

"Knock." Scott said looking at the door. Kitty huffed and walked out, again without using the door.

***Knock, Knock***

Kitty walked through the door and crossed her arms. "Happy?" _'No'_ Scott thought, but settled for rolling his eyes. "Can you do me a HUGE favor?"

"What?" Scott asked suspicously. The last time Kitty asked him for a favor, he lost his glasses, his car, and his left shoe.

"Could you, like, drive us to the mall?" Kitty asked with her infamous puupy dog eyes.

"Us? Who's us? And how long are you going to be there?" Scott asked already grabbing his keys.

"Just me, Kurt, and Rogue and we'll be there for, like, an hour maybe two tops!" Kitty said. "So, will you take us?"

"Sure, meet me in the garage in ten minutes." Scott said closing his Biology textbook.

"Kay, thanks." Kitty said happily phasing through the wall towards the girls wing.

"AHHH! KITTY GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Bobby shouted from the room next door.

"EK, MY EYES! I'M TOTALLY LEAVING!" Kitty shouted and Scott rolled his eyes. _'Why did I agree to this?'_

**~The garage 20 minutes later~**

"Where is she?" Scott asked from the front seat of the X-Van.

"Don't know." Rogue said. "Uh, Scott..."

"Yeah?" He asked looking in the side mirror looking for Kitty and/or Kurt.

"Well um, Ah wanted to- to, uh, ask if ya mind if Ah take mah gloves off?" Rogue said avoiding the real thing she wanted to ask. Scott shook his head and Rogue slipped off her gloves. As Rogue streched her fingers Scott noticed the sad look in her eyes. Scott opened his mouth to ask Rogue about her real question when Kitty and Kurt teleported into the car.

"I am, like, so sorry! I totally couldn't find my phone or my wallet." Kitty buckling her seatbelt.

"Ja, and she made me vait fer her." Kurt said following Kitty's example. "Vhy aren't ve taking your car?" Kurt asked as Scott began the drive to the mall.

"Need to change the back left tire, someone deflated yesterday." Scott explained as a comfortable silence fell over the group. The only sound in the car was Rogue's tapping. Scott stopped at the stop sign and looked both ways. Once he was sure no one was coming Scott began driving. No one saw the car coming until it was to late.

**(I was so considering stopping it there, but I decided to be nice)**

The SUV slammed into the X-car sending them skidding into a tree. Scott heard the squel of tires as the other car drove off in the opposite direction. "Ugh, is everyone okay?" Scott asked searching for his missing glasses.

"Yeah, I think we're good." Kitty said. Lifting her right arm, she screamed in pain.

"What! What happened?" Scott asked panic kicking in.

"My wrist, I think I broke it." Kitty said clutching the injured limb close to her. Scott relaxed and continued his search.

"You good Kurt?" Scott asked.

"Ja meine tail hurts, but besides that I'm in ze good shape." Kurt said and Scott nodded.

"And you Rogue?" Scott asked. "Rogue?" Scott asked after she didn't answer.

"Oh God!" Kitty shouted making Scott panic. "Scott Rogue's bleeding, like, bad!" Kitty said her voice trembling.

"Kitty I need you to calm down. Okay first, I need you to tell me where she's bleed." Scott said trying to calm his own panic. He could easily hear Kurt saying something in German, mostly likely a prayer for his sister.

"Uh, her head's bleeding an-and, oh god Scott, there's a br-branch in her shoulder! What do we do Scott?" Kitty shouted histrically.

"Kitty I need you to calm down and call the institute. Ask for a teacher and explain the situation. Kurt I need you to open Rogue's door and apply presure to her wounds and check her for anymore injuries." Scott said doing a quick check over himself to make sure he wasn't seriously injured. Once he was sure he wasn't at risk of dying, he got out of the car and began searching for his glasses. He finally found them under his seat on the floor and was pleased to find that they weren't broken. Slipping them on Scott nearly had a heart acttack at the sight of Rogue. Rogue was unconsious with a small gash on her temple and a branch through her right shoulder. Running quickly over to her side he saw Kurt holding his hands down around the branch trying to stop the flow of blood. "Is she bleeding anywhere else?"

"Nein. **(German: No) **Scott, iz she going to be okay?" Kurt asked looking sadly at his sister. Scott nodded and put a reasuring hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, Mr. McCoy and Ororo should be here in, like, five minutes." Kitty said as Scott walked over to her.

"Good Kitty, now I want you to wait for them. When they pull up tell me." Scott said and Kitty nodded. Scott walked back over to Rogue and Kurt. "How is she?"

"Unconsious, but I think that iz best." Kurt said releaved his sister wasn't in pain.

"Okay, now why don't you go sit and calm Kitty down." Scott suggested. "I'll take care of Rogue."

"But-" Kurt began to protest, but Scott cut him off.

"No buts, Kurt. Kitty's hurt and is probably on the verge of a panic attack. You're one of her clostests friends, she needs someone to be there for her." Kurt nodded and walked over to Kitty who was pacing back and forth. Laying a hand on her shoulder Kurt began to comfort and calm her down.

"Ugh." Rogue moaned and began to stir.

"Hey Rogue," Scott said in a quite and calm tone. "I need you to stay still. Can you do that for me?" Scott asked.

"W-what hap-ppened?" Rogue asked weakly.

"Car accident." Scott said. "A car rammed us, but we're okay. Kitty and Kurt are fine." Scott reasured her.

"K-kurt? W-where's Kur-kurt." Rogue asked. Scott laid a hand on her shoulder gently and turned to Kurt and Kitty. "Kurt, get over here!" Scott shouted and Kurt ran over. "See Rogue," Scott said his voice turing back to the calming tone. "Kurt right here."

"Ja, I'm right here meine Schwester." Kurt said gently grabbing her hand.

"Scott, they're here!" Kitty shouted as they heard car doors slam shut and footsteps running towards them. Scott turned to see Hank running towards them. Scott tapped Kurt and both of them moved so Hank could get to work.

"S-scott-t, K-kurt?" Rogue stuttered trying to sit up, but was held down by a large blue hand.

"Lay still, my dear." Hank said and assesed the situation and came up with a solution. "Scott, come here, quickly!"

"Yes?" Scott said hoping to be some kind of help.

"I'm going to need you to blast the branch right between where my hand are." Hank said placing his hand on the branch leaving a gap for Scott to blast. Scott gently lifted his glasses and broke the branch leaving only about two or three inches sticking out of her shoulder. "Good, now go get Ms. Pyrde and please hurry." Hank said urgently. Scott nodded and ran to Kitty telling her Dr. McCoy needed her. Kitty rushed over, her wrist in a brace.

"You need me?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, I need you to faze the branch that is in the window over to another part of the window." Hank said and Kitty bit her bottom lip, but nodded. Placing her good hand on the branch she pushed the branch as far as she could, so it was out of his way. "Thank you, now tell Ororo to bring the strecher over, please." Kitty ran off and soon Ororo was wheeling the strecher over to him.

"She will be okay, right?" Ororo asked letting fear seap into her voice.

"I hope." Hank said gently lifting Rogue up and was thankful to see the branch didn't go all the way through her shoulder. Quickly, yet gently, he placed Rogue on the strecher and wheeled her to Med-van and loaded her in. Ororo stayed next to the crashed Van as the Med-van drove off towards the X-mansion.

"Be safe Rogue." Ororo said.

**MP: Scene!**

**Jamie: Uh, why did you say scene?**

**MP: Theter term, short stack. Anyway your jobs not done or would you like to go back to Logan's training session...where Bobby is?**

**Jamie: Eep! PLEASE REVIEW! BOBBY'S OUT TO GET ME AND IF I'M HERE HE CAN'T!**

**Rogue: Plus I'll get to figure out if I live, she won't tell me. *Points to MP***

**MP: Yep, now review! And if you have any idea on what the title should be just put in your review!**


	2. Can that clock go any faster?

**MP: Hi! What up people from earth and mars. **

**Jamie: Wierdo.**

**MP: Hey my minio-uh, I mean muse be nice. Anywayz this is a super-duper short chapter. In all reality it's just a filler chapter. **

**Jamie: ...did you just call me minion?**

**MP: Uh, no...Anyways on with the story, but before I start Wolf Skater your 2cd question is going to be answered and hopefully in the next chapter your first question will be answered. Anyways this time I'm really starting the story...**

**Jamie: Sure you are...**

**MP: *Glare* One word. Bobby.**

**Jamie: *Gulp***

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phone"<br>~Flashback~_

**~Untitled~**

**~Chapter 2: Can that clock go any faster?~**

_"Be safe Rogue." Ororo said._

**~Chapter 2: One hour later, the hall outside of surgery~**

Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Ororo, Wanda, and Jamie all sat in the hallway outside of surgery waiting for Hank to telll them good news or, god forbid, bad news. The hallway was silent, not one of them dared to break the silence as they waited for news about Rogue. No one knew what to say or do, each fearing the same thing. Rogue's Death. Scott glared at the clock _'Can't that thing go any faster!'_

-Scott?- Jean said opening thier link.

-Yeah, what's up Jean?- Scott asked looking at her and held her hand.

-Are you okay?- Jean asked looking into his eyes, but he didn't respond. -Scott, please talk to me.- Jean pleaded, but Scott closed the link. Jean sighed, but still held his hand.

***Boorrrn to be wiiilllld, Boorrrn to be wiiillld.***

Everyone glanced at Wanda who got up and walked away answering her phone. "Hello?" She whispered.

_"Wanda, luv, what's goin' on? I couldn't understand that message of yours."_ The unmistakable voice of her boyfriend, St. John, said. _"You all right?"_

"Uh, yeah." Wanda said leveling her voice. "Are Remy and Peter with you?" Wanda asked.

_"Uh yeah, we were just at a watering hole. Got kicked out though, somethin' 'bout the old bag not apprecating my fire."_ John said and Wanda gave a small smile.

"Some how I don't belive that's the full story." Wanda said. "Uh, can you put me on speaker phone? I have something to tell you all." Wanda said the little bit of her good mood vanishing.

_"Kay, luv, ya on speaker phone."_ John said.

"Rogue was in a car accident." Wanda said waiting for the several quetions to come, but nothing. No one said anything. "Remy?"

_"Is she, uh, 'ow bad is it?"_ Remy asked unable to say the D word. Wanda didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. _"Wanda, 'ow bad is it?"_ Remy asked again.

"I-I don't know." Wanda addmitted. "She's in surgery right now." Wanda said her voice faultering and she feared that she might have a breakdown in the middle of the hallway. She usually was strong, but right now one of the few people who truely understood her was at risk of dying.

_"Vhere are you Vanda? Ve shall come for de support." _Pitro said.

"I'm at Xavier's, but they might not let you in." Wanda said her voice trembling. She need someone right now and the only person right now she wanted was John. Wanda felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Jean Grey looking at her.

"Tell them to come over." She said. "I'll explain to everyone else." Wanda nodded and mentaly thanked her. Jean nodded.

"You guys can come over, Jean said she'd let you in." Wanda said feeling a bit better.

_"Kay we'll be there in a few."_ John said. _"Hoo Roo."_

"Hoo Roo to you too." Wanda said hanging up and shaking her head remembering the first time he said that to her.

_~Flashback~_

_Wanda sat with Rogue at thier favorite Cafe/Bookstore. She easily spotted his flaming orange hair as the approached the register. "Oiy Sheila," He said drawing the attention of the sales lady. "I'm a bit peckish, what kinda snagers ya got?" He asked and both the woman and Wanda raised an eyebrow._

_"What the heck is a snagers?" She asked._

_"Sorry, Cher, Johnny boy 'ere's from Austrailla, he asked what kinda sanwhiches ya got." Another man she reconized asked. _

_"Rogue, who are they?" Wanda asked pointing at both of the boys._

_"Uh, that's Pyro and Gambit." Rogue said and went back to reading. Wanda could've smaked herself, she remembered them now. The crazy fire-bug and the Mr. explosive._

_"I remember now, my father's lackeys." Wanda said returing to her own book._

_"Well actually Sheila, ex-lackeys." Pyro said pulling a chair out from a man at another table and joining them. "So whatcha readin'?" Wanda groaned._

_"Just ignore him Wanda, he's got the attention span of a peanut. After a few seconds of ignoring him, he'll leave." Rogue said not looking up from her book. "But if that doesn't work Ah'll just zapping him and say he passed out for no reason."_

_"Cher dat ain't nice." Gambit said. "Who do you t'ink 'as to carry 'im 'ome. Ya wouln't do dat ta poor Remy, would ya?" Gambit or Remy apperently said grabbing his own chair and sitting down next to her._

_"Nope your raght Ah'd tap both of ya and leave ya here." Rogue said sending him a cold look. "Now git." _

_"Nah I like de view." Remy said smirking. "So ma cher, whatcha readin'?" Remy asked leaning over looking at the cover. _

_"How ta kill a swamp rat." Rogue replied. "Givin' meh a lot of ideahs on how ta kill ya." Rogue said getting up. "Ah'm gettin' somethin' ta drink, ya want one Wanda?" Rogue asked, but Wanda shook her head._

_"So Sh-air," Pyro said in a bad cajun accent. "What be ya name? Bell?" He asked and Wanda raised an eyebrow. "What it works for my mate?" Pyro said returning to his austrailian accent, which Wanda prefered over the cajun accent. Even though she'd never admit it. "My name's Saint John Allerdyce." And again Wanda raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

_"Saint? Doubt that." She said earning a laugh from him._

_"Course I'm a saint!" He said flicking his litter open and created a fire angel. Wanda quickly and discreatly hexed him out of his chair. "Crikey! Why'd ya do that?" John asked from the floor gaining everyone's attention._

_"Becuase," She whisphered so no one could hear her. "you will not get me kicked out of this place cause you feel like being an idiot." She said and not bothering to help him up._

_"Well I never-" John started, but Remy came over his left cheek suspisously red in the shape of a hand print. _

_"Come on, John, I t'ink we should go." Remy said pulling him off the ground and walking out._

_"Awe, okay." He said pouting. "Hoo Roo, luv!" John shouted causing Wanda to frown._

_"What?" She asked. _

_"It means good-bye ya 'merican!" He shouted leaving. Wanda rolled her eyes and watched as Rogue sat down with a coffee._

_"So how'd you do it?" She asked._

_"Ah told him mah knee was gonna meet his family jewels really quick if he didn't remove his arm from around mah waist. He asked if that applied if his hand was lower and Ah camly told him if he did that not only would mah knee meet his jewels, but mah fist would also meet his face." Rogue said opening her book._

_"Okay..." Wanda said returning to her own book._

_~End~_

Puting her phone in her back pocket Wanda sat down and stared at the door at the other end of the hall. Her best friend was in there fighting for her life. The sam best friend who helped her when she began regaining her memories, who helped her calm the anger she felt, the same friend who she was going to ask to be her maid of honor. _'Please live Rogue or I will revive you just to kill you again.' _Wanda thought and glared at her watch. _'UGH! CAN'T THIS THING GO FASTER!'_

**~20 minutes later.~**

Jean walked into the hall with thier three guests trailing behind her. "Wanda." Jean said and Wanda's bowed head shot up.

"John." She whisphered running over and hugging him. Right now she didn't care about how weak she seemed, her friend's been in surgery for over a hour. Burying her head in the crock of his neck she proceded to cling to him like she was drowning.

"Shh, Roguey's a stubborn sheila, she gonna be just fine." John said smothing her hair as the other ex-acoylets also comforted her. Scott glared at the, and grabbed Jean's hand pulling her away from the group.

"What are they doing here?" He asked looking at them then turning back.

"They're Rogue's friends and I felt they should be allowed to wait with us. Plus, Remy is Rogue's boyfriend." Jean said not realizing Scott didn't know.

"Boyfriend!" Scott shouted quitely. "He's the enemy, they're the enemy."

"Ex-enemy." Jean said. "And Remy truly cares for her. He's helping her with her control and I can tell she's almost got it. Scott, can't you see, he makes her happy. He loves her and it kills him that he can't help her. I know Scott, I can feel it. Please just give him a chance." Jean said looking him strait in the eyes...uh sunglasses. "Scott?"

"Fine." Scott said sighing in defeat. "They can stay." Jean smiled and hugged him. Walking away she began to explain to the others that thier guests would be staying. Remy walked away from Wanda and the others and headed towards Scott.

" 'Ow is she?" Remy asked leaning against the wall. Scott turned and looked at him. Insted of the cocky smile he wore on a daily basis Scott only saw worry.

"Honestly?" Scott asked and Remy nodded. "I have no clue." Scott said running his hand through his hair.

"What 'anppened? Wanda only told us dat she was in a crash." Remy said.

"We were heading to the mall." Scott said. "I didn't see the car till it hit Rogue's side of the car. God this is all my fualt." Scott said. "Our car just skidded into a tree. A branch went right through her shoulder." Scott said.

"Dis ain't your fault." Remy said. "Dat car hit you not de ot'er way 'round." Remy reassured him. "Sides Rogue's gonna tell ya de same t'ing when she wakes." Scott wasn't sure what to say. Just seconds ago he wanted to kick him and his friends out of the mansion and now he was comforting him. Just then Jean smiled and stood.

"Rogue's out of surgery." Jean said and everyone relaxed.

**MP: Chapter 2, is done!**

**Jamie: Finally, I doubted you would ever finish this chapter.**

**Rogue: HEY! What happens to me?**

**MP: Don't know yet.**

**Rogue: How do you not know?**

**Remy: Yeah, you the writer.**

**MP: Didn't I tie ya up and lock ya in a closet?**

**Remy: Yep, but Remy a master t'ief, prince of t'iefs in fact!**

**MP: Whatever, anyway Review pretty please! And I still do need a title, a little help here!**


	3. Where am Ah? Better yet, Who am Ah?

**MP: Hi guys! Your favorite maniac is back with chapter three of hit n' run!**

**Jamie: You finally choose a name, finally.**

**MP: Yep, and I would like to thank Anonymous for the name. And also wolf skater, I would never kill off Roguey...this early into the story. And you shall find out how she looses her memory in this chapter.**

**Rogue: HEY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS EARLY INTO THE STORY! YOU BETTER NOT KILL ME, I WILL HELP WOLF SKATER TRACK YOU DOWN!**

**MP: Anyway let's begin with chapter three...**

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phone"<br>~Flashback~_

**~Hit n' Run~**

**~Chapter 3: Where am Ah? Better yet, Who am Ah?~**

_"Rogue's out of surgery." Jean said and everyone relaxed._

**~Chapter 3: Same night~**

Everyone relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. Rogue's alive, they wouldn't be planning her funeral anytime soon, thank god."Dr. McCoy said he succefully removed the branch from her shoulder and stitched her." Jean said relieved herself. Sure her and Rogue didn't get along, but Rogue's risked her life twice for her. "He said the surgery took long, becuase the branch brooke and pieces imbedded themselves into her skin." Jean explained, feeling the fear dissapear and the mood lighten. _'Good, hopefully it'll stay like that.'_

"When can we see her?" Kitty asked from her spot on the floor. "Could we go in now?" _'I totally need to make sure she's alright.'_ Kitty thought out loud. Rogue is her best friend/roommate, she needed to see her breathing just for assurance.

"Tomorrow." Jean said giving the group a look, that left no room for arguing. "Dr. McCoy said he wants her to be more stable before anyone sees her." Everyone nodded and Jean toke a moment to observe the group. Kurt was mumbling something in German, a tear rolling down his face. _'Most likely thanking god.' _Jean thought, Kurt had become extreamly protective of his sister since Apocolypse.

Kitty was sitting on the floor her head laying against the wall, she looked like she was going to pass out right then and there. _'She has had a long day. The crash, a sprained wrist, seeing her best friend like that, and then having a panic attack.'_ Jean thought sadly. She couldn't even imagine how Kitty must be doing.

Jamie **(He's gonna be around 9 or 10 or this story along with Rahne.)** was asleep his head resting on Kitty's right shoulder with Rahne, in her wolf form, curled up next to him. _'Aww, how cute.'_ Jean thought looking at the sleeping kids. They were very close to Rogue, practically her own kids. '_Rogue cares so deeply for the two, protecting them much like Logan protectes her.'_ Jean mused.

Scott was leaning on the wall opposite of Kitty, Kurt, Jamie, and Rahne. His posture was more relaxed than before, and his guilt had died down a little. _'Good, this is NOT his fault.'_

Next to Scott was Remy, who was also leaning against the wall. Across from Remy, John sat with Wanda's head laying in his lap. Pitro stood next to the couple. _'Such a close group.'_ Jean thought observing them more closely.

"Why don't we head to bed." Scott suggested snapping Jean out of her musings. Everyone nodded in agreement. They all were tired, exuasted really.

"I'll show you guys to a guest room." Jean said and then turned to Scott. "You might want to wake up Jamie and Rahne." Scott nodded and gently woke up the sleeping pair. John gently slid out from under Wanda, carefull not to wake her, and picked her up. Wanda stirred and mumbled something, that sounded awfull lot like "I will hex you if you move again, Mr. Pillow.", but continued to sleep. Jean escorted the boys to a room, in the girls wing, where John laid down Wanda, and then escorted them to thier own rooms in the boys wing.

**~Noon, two days later: The Med-lab recovery~**

Logan quickly walked into the Med-lab recovery room, where Rogue was still asleep. _'Two days, kid. Why aren't you up yet?' _Logan thought to himself while looking at Rogue with sad eyes.

"Logan." Hank said from behind him. Logan turned a looked at the doctor, he was holding a clip board in his left hand and a Twinkie in the other. "I was hoping to speak with you." He said and Logan turned to face Rogue again "Charels told me that you've signed the papers." Hank said and Logan nodded. "Well congradultions, I know how much you care for our young Rogue." Hank said with a smile. It was true, he knew how much Logan cared for her. _'I just hope that care will not turn into sadness and tears.'_

"Out with it already." Logan said impatiently. "You want to tell me something, I know, I can smell it. So, what's up?" Hank fidgeted a bit, but took in a deep breath and began.

"Logan, becuase she was in a crash I decided to run a quick brain scan." Hank said and Logan turned and faced him. "Now, becuase of the force, I noticed that the crash jarred her brain." Hank gave him a sympathetic look, one that Logan did not like.

"Was there any, I mean, is there any damage?" Logan asked fearing the anwser.

"There was some damage to her left cerebral, but until she wakes we will not know for sure if there is any damage." Hank said.

"What are the chances that she does have brain damage?" Logan asked. "And what kinda damage are we talking 'bout?" Logan asked letting his emotions show. Hank sighed. _'How am I supposed to tell him?'_

"The part of the brain that was damaged was, well, her memory." Hank said, trying to explain what was happening. "She has a 60% chance of devloping short-term memory, a 20% chance of nothing happening, and a 10% chance of confusing people and places. Like for instance, she might think Kurt is Scott or the other way around." Hank said desperately hoping that Logan wouldn't ask about the other 10% he did not metion.

"Hank, your math's a little off or are you not telling me something?" Logan asked glaring at the doctor. Hank sighed, but told Logan the last thing.

"She could lose everything." Hank said sadly looking at the feral.

"Everything?" Hank nodded and Logan sighed. _'She can't, she's just a kid. No one should wake up with no memor, I can't, I just can't let her go through what I went through those 15 years.'_

"But," Hank amended. "That is a very small chance, very unlikely." Hank said, but Logan wasn't listening. Logan stormed out of recovery and all but ran to the garage. Grabbing his keys off the workbench, Logan started up his Harley and sped off. Up in recovery Hank sighed. _'That could've gone much smoother.' _He thought to himself. Looking at the fragile girl with white stripes, Hank sighed again. "Please, wake soon." _'And preferably with your memory.'_

**~ 30 minutes later: Rec. Room~**

Scott sighed as he looked at the sad faces all around him. Kitty was talking quitely with Kurt, who in turn wasn't paying much attention. Jamie and Rahne were both just looking at thier feet not saying a thing. Ororo was in her gerden watering her plants, but at times the sky would darken and it would start raining until Ororo controlled herself. Wanda, Remy, John, and Pitro had all left after the first day, only coming by to see Rogue. Jean was in her room trying to block out all of the sadness and dispear. _'God, we're all falling apart.'_ Scott thought, when an idea came to him.

"Why don't we go to the movies." Scott said, drawing everyone's attention and getting strange looks.

"What?" Kitty asked, honestly confused. _'Did he just say we should go to the movies?'_

"Movie." Scott said again. "We need to get out of the mansion, like everyone else. The newbies, except Jamie and Rahne, are with Professor X at some mutant disscussion in Washington. Logan's out doing something somewhere. Hank's in the lab and Ororo is out working on her garden. We need to do something and there's a new comedy/action movie out that everyone wants to see." Scott said, and no one said anything. "Listen guys, I know this is hard, waiting for Rogue to wake up, but we all need to get out. Sitting around here is only going to make it harder on everyone. Plus, Rogue wouldn' t want us to sit here worrying about her." After an akward silence everyone nodded. "Great, and after we could get Pizza or something."

"Ja, that sounds...fun." Kurt said a light smile on his face.

"Cool, get your coats and wallets. Jamie, Rahne, this one's on me." Scott said to the two children, who smiled and thanked him. "No problem." Scott said and everyone left to get thier stuff. "Hey, meet me in the garage in 15!" Scott yelled at the retreating teens. Smiling Scott began to grab his own coat and wallet when he felt a "Knock" in his mind.

-Yes, Jean?-

-What did you do?- Jean asked. -Everyone's mood has lightened, not completely, but still a lot- Jean said and Scott could feel her smile.

-Pep talk. Anyway get your coat, we're all going to the Movies, with Pizza after.-

-Great I'll meet you down strairs in a minute.- Jean said closing thier link and grabbing her stuff. Scott smiled and waited.

**~ An hour later: Recovery.~**

She woke up, her vision blurry and her shoulder burning. Sitting up, she looked around confused. _'What the?'_

"Where am Ah? Better yet, Who am Ah?"

**MP: Oh, Drama! YAY!**

**Rogue: Yay? YAY! Not yay!**

**MP: Mmhmm, yes yay and anyway you have no say. Rhyming now, great. Jamie take it away before I start rhyming again.**

**Jamie: Mam, yes, Mam! Review peoples and to Wolf Skater, could you track down Bobby instead? **


	4. Hello? Anyone here?

**MP: I'm back and in hiding! I'm currently writing from a disclosed, top-secret, location.**

**Jamie: She's in the Danger Room's control center.**

**MP: REALLY! Did ya have to rat me out?**

**Jamie: Yes, I did. Now I'm goin to get a cookie from wolfskater, I got a drawn picture of the Mansion to show her. **

**MP: *Looks at drawing* Dang boy, that's good.**

**Jamie: Thanks, Rogue drew it, I colored it. *Runs off to Wolfskater's world***

**MP: BE BACK BEFORE THE STORY ENDS! AND DON'T EAT TO MANY COOKIES!**

**Jamie: YES MOTHER! *MP rolls her eyes.***

**MP: Anyway enjoy this chapter! I also wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and for adding my story to ya'll's (that doesn't look right) favorites and alerts. Also I own nothing, so sad :(**

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phone"<br>~Flashback~  
><em>Writen things.  
><span>|Computer talking|  
>_Flashes_/

**~Hit n' Run~**

**~Chapter 4: Hello? Anyone here?~**

_"Where am Ah? Who am Ah?"_

**~Chapter 4: Rogue~**

Rogue looked around in confusion. Where was she? Why was she here? "Hello? Is anyone here?" Rogue shouted, her voice raspy, but no one responded. Sitting up she groaned as her head started spinning. Once her head stopped spinning Rogue stood up and surveyed the room. Flowers, cards, and random little gifts were placed all around the room covering almost every flat space in the room. Grabbing one of the cards Rogue read the personal message.

Hope you get better soon, Rogue! -Love Ranhe

Rogue frowned. _'Rahne? Who's Rahne? And who's Rogue? Is that me?'_ Rogue thought hard trying, and failing, to remember something about herself or her past. "Wh-who am Ah?" Rogue leaned on the bed, her knees nearly buckeling. Once she was able to stand without feeling like she was going to collapse, she began to search the room more throughly. What she found scared her. She found bloodly and ripped clothes in hazardous waste basket. "Mah God, what happened to meh?" Rogue asked throwing the clothes back into the basket. Rogue quickly ran out of the room and wandered through the halls. "Is anybody here?" She shouted hoping for someone, anyone. After wandering around for a few minutes Rogue came to an elevator, with no buttons. _'Well ain't that peaches!'_ Rogue thought. _'How do Ah open it?'_ "Uh, open?"

|Hand Print Identification, please|

Rogue raised an eyebrow, but complied. Using her bare hand, she rested it on the scanner. "Hey!" Rogue complained as she felt a prick on her index finger.

|Identification complete. Acess Code: Rogue.|

_'Again with the Rogue, who names a kid Rogue?'_ Rogue thought stepping into the elevator. pressing the up button. When the elevator didn't start Rogue pressed the button once more. The elevator started with jerk and went up. Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened Rogue quickly exited and walked down the halls. _'Wow, lots of doors.'_ Rogue thought as she passed doors with names on them.

Scott

Kurt and Evan As Rogue passed this door flashes appeared. /_A boy with dark blue hair offering her food as she laid in a bed. Him hugging her as she stepped out of plane. In that hospital room again the boy smiling. "You're my sister!"_/ Rogue lifted her hand and touched Kurt's name.

"Do Ah know ya?" Rogue asked the name. Shaking her head and continued her exploration.

Bobby and Sam

Roberto and Ray

Jamie /_A small boy running into her and then hiding behind her. Sitting down at her desk teaching the boy math. Standing in an uniform looking at the boy, who had tears in his eyes. "I'm scared Rogue, what if he hurts you like the others!"_/ Rogue looked at the name and felt an odd emotion wash over her. Pride, Protection, Love. **(The motherly kind guys.) **Walking slightly faster Rogue passed a huge staircase. Continuing down the hall she caem across more names.

Rahne and Jubilee.

Amara and Tabitha

Kitty and Rogue _'Rogue, that's supposed to be me.'_ Rogue thought entering the room. _'Dang, Ah didn't know rooms could have split personalilies.'_ Rogue thought take a good look at the room. One side looked like a rainbow barffed on it, but the other side looked like someone took a can of black paint and dumped it all over that half. Rogue walked over to the dresser with attached mirror and looked at her reflection. "Dang, Ah'm pale!" Rogue exclaimed, she looked like a piece of paper. Rogue looked and twirled the white hair around her finger. "Intrestin' dye job," Rogue said. "at least Ah ain't borin'." Rogue grabbed the picture frame and studied it. The frame said family and had a picture of her and the boy, Kurt. She was wearing a long-sleave shirt, gloves, and a spiked collar. "Ah'm goth? Hmm, intrestin'." Rogue said and looked throught the drawers.

**(I decided to break this up into two paragraphs.)**

It was easy to tell who's clothes were who's. Rogue slipped out of the hospital gown and winced as she raised her arm above her head. Rogue looked at her shoulder and gently peeked under the guaze to see a large gash stiched together and smaller cuts. "Gross." Rogue muttered and gently slipped on the shirt. Searching through the bottom drawers Rogue found a nice pair of faded Underground jeans **(Real brand!)** and a pair of fingerless gloves. "Dang Ah have a ton of gloves." Rogue said before exiting the room and heading down stairs. After inspecting the downstairs Rogue shrugged her good shoulder and left the house.

**~Brotherhood house: Same time~**

Remy and John sat on the couch at the brotherhood house, both worried and board. Wanda was with Agitha practicing her magic, Lance was at his job as a macanic, Todd and Fred were somewhere, Pietro was most likely on a date, and Pitro was out painting. John looked over at his depressed friend, who was staring at the ground. "Remy, mate, buck up." John said with a half smile. "Roguey's gonna be just fine." John said trying, and failng, to cheer up his friend. Remy didn't say anything, just sat there deep in thought. John sighed and plopped down on Lance's favorite chair.

***Knock, Knock***

John got up and opened the door. John's jaw dropped and he stood there dumbly. "Johnny boy, you okay?" Remy asked from the living room, but John didn't reply. He just kept staring at the person at the door.

"Rogue?"

**MP: Finished with this installment of Hit n' Run, grrr, Jamie's still not back. O well, anyway same ol' same ol', Read and review! Later**


	5. Uh, Am Ah supposed ta know ya?

**MP: I am back from the dead! Well, actually I'm just back from the doc's office, but whatever. Now before I start I want to apologize for the lack of update. I've been really sick, lately. Anywayz I want'd to thank everyone for the reviews. WolfSkater, you should know, if you kill me now you won't know what will happen! And we wouldn't want that, now would we?**

**Jamie: Hi, WolfSkater thanx for the cookie!**

**MP: And... *Confused look from Jamie* Lady Firewing...**

**Jamie: OH! Thanx for pointing me in the write direction, Ms. Firewing! **

**MP: Yes and thanx for the review, glad ya like it :) And guys everything is not what it seems! There's gonna be huge twists and turns in this story, surrounding Rogue, her powers, Remy, and sooooooo much more! I really hope ya enjoy CHAPTER 5! Also you should know Scott and Jean are in collage. Rogue, Wanda, Lance, and Pietro are Seniors in High School. Kitty, Kurt, Fred, and Todd are Juniors. Jamie and Rahne are gonna be 8th graders. And lastly John, Pitro, and Remy are gonna be around 21 and outta school. Also when Fred, Rogue, Evan, and Beast got kidnapped, I'm gonna make Rogue be a Junior, so about a year and a half ago in accordance with the story.**

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phone"<br>~Flashback~  
><em>Writen things.  
><span>|Computer talking|  
>_Flashes_/

**~Hit n' Run~**

**~Chapter 5: Uh, Am Ah supposed ta know ya?~**

_"Rogue?"_

**~Chapter 5: A few mintues earlier outside of the BoM's house~**

Rogue walked down the seemingly endless road. "Gah, mah feet hurt!" Rogue complianed. "Why didn't Ah bring shoes with meh?" Rogue asked and then remember why. She expected to find someone outside, she didn't plan to walk this far out. "Great, and Ah don't remember how to get back to that mansion. Oh, taday's just getting better and better." Rogue said and again looked on both sides of the street. _'No one, anywhere in sight, great.'_ After a few more mintues of walking Rogue spotted an old looking house across the street. _'Hmm, Scary house or keep walkin'? Why not.'_ Rogue thought and crossed the street, quickly. _'No need ta get inta anymore trouble. Mah shoulder's enough.'_ Walking up to the door Rogue knock loudly using her left arm. Only minutes later the door opened and a shell shocked man stood there staring at her. _'Uh, creepy'_ Rogue thought.

"Rogue?" He asked and Rogue raised an eyebrow. _'So he knows meh? Good, Ah think. He's kinda creepin' meh out just staring like that.'_ "Shelia! It's good ta see you up and about, but don't you think you should be restin'?"

"Uh, am Ah supposed ta know ya? Cause Ah can tell ya right now, Ah don't. Uhm, Ah'm kinda lost and was just hoppin' for a ride home. Ya know, that large mansion down there." Rogue said pointing from the direction she'd just come from.

"Roguey! It's me!" John shouted. Remy hearing John's statement made a mad dash for the front door.

"Didn't Ah just tell ya I didn't know ya! Jeez, people just don't listen, do they?" Rogue asked rhetorically. "So, do Ah know ya?"

"Course you do! My names John, St. John Pyro Alldercyte." John replied leading her in and shutting the door.

"Rogue, mon amour, you're awake!" Remy shouted and gently hugged Rogue. Rogue stiffed and pushed him away.

"Ah guess, Ah know ya too?" Rogue asked, honestly confused. _'Not like it's anythin' new taday.'_ Rogue thought bitterly as the man looked hurt. _'Non, she can't forget me.'_ Remy thought sadly.

"Cher, it's me Remy. Your swamp rat." Remy said and Rogue raised an eyebrow. _'Swamp Rat? That sounds...famillar'_ Rogue thought. /_A young man skillfully jumping down onto the ground, landing inches from her face. "Ya stalkin' meh now, Swamp Rat?"_/ Rogue shook her head, ridding herself of that memory.

"Nah, and wait what's mah name? Cause Ah'm confused, is it Rogue, Roguey, Cher, or just somethin' else entirely?" Rogue asked looking between the two. John and Remy shared a look that meant something along the line of 'Awe Shit, what happened?'

"Uh, your name's Rogue." John replied leading her over to the couch. "Rogue what do you remember?"

"Well nothing really. Just wakin' up in this wierd hospital room, findin' a card addressed ta Rogue, findin' some, uh, rather torn clothes, wanderin', gettin' a few flashes, and that's it really." Rogue explained with a sigh. Sinking futher into the couch Rogue groaned. _'Mah god, what is wrong with meh!'_

"Ya okay, Cher?" Remy asked concerned with the emotions he was feeling from her. Sadness. Hope. Anger. Relief. Dispare. And so much more. "Wat's wrong mon Cher?"

"Nothin'." Rogue said waving her hand, as if to rid the air of the problems. "So how do Ah know ya?" Rogue asked looking between both of them. When niether of them answered Rogue began to play with the edge of her gloves. "Anyone gonna say somethin'?"

"Well, we meet 'bout a year and a half ago." John said sitting down next to her on the couch. "Let's just say we meet under special circumstances." Rogue frowned in confusion, but nodded anyway. _'Ah'll just ask later.'_

"So, are we all friends?" Rogue asked and then jokingly added. "Or should Ah be afraid ya gonna set meh on fire?" John gave her a look of shock, but then covered it up.

"Uh, yeah me and you are good friends, you even co-wrote and book with me." John said and then looked at Remy. "You and Remy on the other hand are-"

"Dating." Remy interupted and kneeled infront of her. " 'Ow are ya feelin' Cher?" Remy asked concern evident. Rogue stared into his Red-on-black eyes and could feel herself mesmerised by thier beauty.

"Uh, fine." Rogue said snapping out of it. "Mah head hurts and Ah can't raise mah right arm above mah head without being in pain." Rogue explained and gave him a sight smile. _'Careful Stripes.'_ Rogue jumped and looked around in confusion. _'Ah-ah could've sworn Ah heard a man in here just a few minutes ago.' _Rogue thought, but calmed down.

"Ya okay, Shelia?" John asked with a raised eyebrow. _'She sure is jumpy when she can't remember a thing, and really nice. Hmm, I wonder why. Maybe it was scales, being raised by her doesn't sound to peachy.'_ John thought looking at Rogue.

"Uh fahne," Rogue said then added "really." at thier disbelieving looks. "What happened ta meh?" Rogue finally asked.

"Ya were in a crash." Remy said sadly. "Don't know many of the details, but accordin' ta  
>one-eye,"<p>

"One-eye?" Rogue interupted and snickered. "Who in the sam hell is one-eye? Or better yet, why one-eye?" Rogue asked with a smile.

"One-eye be Mr. Stick-up-his-butt Summers otherwise known as Scott, Scooter, Scotty-boy, and last but certainly not least Summers." Remy explained. "Now, back ta the original question. One-eye said a SUV slammed inta your side. Ya had Remy worried when 'e got Wanda's call." Remy said seriously and place his gloved hand on her cheek, carefull to avoid skin-to-skin contact. The moment they shared was interupted, sadly, by Rogue's stomach growling painfully. "Ya hungry Cher?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, guess Ah am." Rogue said and stood up slowly. "Could we maybe eat somethin'?" Rogue asked trying not to impose.

**(Okay before anyone says anything, I know Rogue's being OC, but she doesn't remember anything from her past except some snippets. She doesn't know about anything about Mystic's and Irene's betrayle, Cody, the Brotherhood, or the X-men. So NO flames cuase she's OC.)**

"Oui Cher, come on we'll go out ta eat. There ain't much here, at least not much that's editable." Remy said with a smile hoping she would get the joke, but Rogue just shrugged and Remy inwardly sighed. _'Come on mon amore, please remember and soon.'_ Remy thought sadly, but smiled and escorted to the car. Remy opened the passenger door and Rogue jumped in.

"Thanks Remy." Rogue said and Remy closed the door and jumped in the front while John jumped in the back. "So where we goin'?" Rogue asked as they started to drive off.

"We be goin' ta Dragon's Hut." Remy said, but his eyes didn't leave the road. "It's ya favorite Chinease restruant." Rogue smiled.

"That sounds great." Rogue said honestly. "So tell meh 'bout ya selves. Like how we meet, do we hang out lot, when did we start datin'?" Rogue asked, the last question directed to Remy.

"That's kinda hard ta explain, Rogue." Remy said thinking of something to say. "Hmmm, let's start from the begging. You're a mutant." Remy explained and watched Rogue's reaction out of the cornor of his eye to make sure she didn't react badly.

"Mutant?" Rogue asked in confusion. _'God taday just get wierder and wierder.'_ Rogue thought and could feel a strange tickle in the back of her head.

"A person with special gifts." John supplied from the middle of the backseat. Taking out his lighter John flicked it open and flicked it to get some fire. Rogue watched in amazement as John opened his other hand and the fire jumped over to it. "I control fire." John said looking at the flame and closeing his hand, exstigusing the flame.

"Wow. That was amazin' " Rogue said. "So ah'm a mutant?" Rogue asked curiously and Remy nodded.

"Oui, but we'll get ta dat later." Remy said praying he wouldn't have to be the one to tell Rogue that she couldn't touch.

"Okay, so what do ya do? And what does us bein' mutants have ta do with us meetin'?" Rogue asked changing the subject.

"Remy charges t'ings wit' potential energy and makes dem go boom." Remy explained and Rogue nodded trying to hide her confusion. "Remy blows t'ings up." Rogue nodded in understanding and let him continue. "And well w'en we first meet I mig't 'ave tried ta blow ya hand off." Remy admitted sheepishly.

"Uh well, okay then." Rogue said and then added jokingly. "So when'd we start datin'? After ya kiddnapped meh?" Remy slammed on the brakes in surprise and John gaped then broke out into laughter. "What! What did Ah say?" Rogue asked rubbing her sore shoulder that hit the seatbelt.

"Actually Cher, dat's 'bout the time we did start datin' " Remy admitted and Rogue looked at him with big surprised eyes.

"Ya kidnapped meh?" Rogue asked. "Why?"

"Eh, it wasn't really kidnappin', more of an unexpected trip." Remy said. "Ya enjoyed it, well most of it anyway. I don' t'ink ya were to happy 'bout bein' shot at or de gators tryin' ta eat ya." Remy said with a shrug.

"Ya tried ta shoot meh!" Rogue shouted in disbeilf. _'What kinda messed up life, do Ah have!'_

"Non, Remy never try ta kill ya." Remy said pulling into a parking lot. "We're here." Remy annouced and everyone exited the car and went to the restruant.

**~At the restruant: 10 minutes later~**

Rogue, Remy, and John sat at the table eating and talking. Rogue smiled and listened as they described one of the advetures Remy, John and a guy named Pitro, who they just called Peter, went on together. "Guys Ah'm gonna wait in the car, if ya don't mind." Rogue said yawning. "Ah've had a long confusing day and am beat." Rogue explained a little sleepy.

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yeah you two keep eatin'. Ah'm just gonna ***Yawn*** gonna get some sleep." Rogue said standing up and getting the keys from Remy. Once outside Rogue headed straight for the car.

"Nice ta see ya 'gain, Rogue." A make cajun voice said from behind her. Rogue whirled around and looked at the man.

"Who are ya?" Rogue asked and the man gave her a confused look. "Uh Sorry, Ah was in an accident and Ah can't remember anything." She explained and the man's face lit up. _'He must be happy Ah didn't just forget him.'_ Rogue thought.

"Well in dat case, let me introduce myself. I'm Julien Boudreux." The man, Juilen, said grabbing her left hand and kissing it. "If ya lost ya memory, what are ya doin' here?" Juilen asked.

"Oh Ah meet someone who knows who Ah am." Rogue explained and backed up a little. She really didn't like this man, he made her nervous. "Listen Ah'm really tired, Ah'm just gonna head ta mah car."

"No problem, why don't I give ya a lift home, petite." Juilen offered, but Rogue shook her head.

"Uh, that's okay really, but Ah think Ah'll wait." Rogue said backing up trying to get away from the creepy man.

"Non I insist." Julien said menicingly and roughly grabbed Rogue pulling her against him. Rogue squirmed in his grip, but Juilen injected her with something.

"H-hey, st-stop-p." Rogue protested weakly. Rogue felt so tired all of the sudden and went limp in Juliens arms. A black SUV came up behind him and Juilen threw Rogue inside. He then tied her up, gaged her, and laid her back down in the back seat. He then pulled a queen of hearts out from his back pocket, ripped it half, opened the passenger's door of Remy's car, and threw the ripped cards inside. Julien left the door wide open and jumped into the passenger's seat of his SUV.

**MP: Wow lot to write. I hope ya enjoyed this and again I'm SO SO SORRY about the late update. Please review, it makes me feel better. **

**Rogue: And Ah get ta know what happens ta meh!**

**MP: Yeah, so review!**


	6. ROADTRIP if John would stop!

**MP: Hi People! I feel super happy, I got a lot of reviews and my story was added to many authors favs and to thier Story Alert. Thank you all so much! And also 2takuya I'll try to update as fast as possible and your totally right. The faster ya'll review the faster I try to update. And as Wolfskater brought to my attention, I meant to put OOC (out of character) not OC (original character) I honestly thought I put OOC, but mistakes happen.**

**Jamie: Yep, she makes A LOT of mistakes, but I still luv her! And thanx for the cookie Wolfskater! And thanx for the half cookie Lady Firewing!**

**MP: Yeah thanx for the cookie Lady Firewing! And before anyone asks 'bout Rogue's power, like I said there is gonna be MAJOR twists and turns! And on with the story!**

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phone"<br>~Flashback~  
><em>Writen things.  
><span>|Computer talking|  
>_Flashes_/

**~Hit 'n Run~**

**~Chapter 6: ROADTRIP...if John would stop trying to inviting people along!~**

_Rogue felt so tired all of the sudden and went limp in Juliens arms. A black SUV came up behind him and Juilen threw Rogue inside. He then pulled a queen of hearts out from his back pocket, ripped it half, opened the passenger's door of Remy's car, and threw the ripped cards inside. _

**~Chapter 6: Remy and John~**

Remy and John sat at the table talking about the Rogue situation. "We can't just not tell Rogue what 'er mutation is!" John shouted quietly. "She needs to know, Remy."

"I know, I know, Johnny boy." Remy said looking down. "But 'ow do ya tell someone, dey can't touch and probably won't ever be able to?" Remy asked conflicted. One part of him wanted to tell Rogue about her mutation for her own saftey and the saftey of others, but another part of him wants to protect Rogue and let her be happy.

"I don't know, mate, but we should tell 'er soon." John said and took a bite of his rice. "You saw what she's wearing, without 'er memory she could accidently get hurt or hurt someone. And image what would happen if ole' Buckethead found out 'bout this or worst Mystique." John reasoned.

"Yeah your right John." Remy said standing. _'Never t'ought I'd say dat.'_ Remy thought, but shrugged. "Let's get Rogue home and find one of the X-geeks." Remy said walking out the door with John trailing behind. Remy and John began walking to the car when Remy noticed the passenger door wide open. "Rogue?" Remy called. When no one answered him back Remy took out a deck of cards and approached the car with caution.

"Roguey, you in there?" John asked as he pulled out his lighter. Remy and John slowly walked over to the opened door prepared for a fight and found...nothing. "Well that was anti-climatic, now wasn't it?" John asked rhetorically. " 'Ey Remy, what's this?" John asked holding up both parts of the ripped card. Remy grabbed the pieces and then crumbled them. John stepped back as Remy eyes began to glow a bright red. "Remy?"

"Assasins." Remy said his eyes glowing even brighter. John frowned. He knew that was important, but why? Then it hit him. _'Awe crap, Rogue's screwed.'_

"Assasins, as the one's that want to kill you cuase your a thief?" John asked.

"Yeah, dem." Remy said and pulled out his phone. Dailing the number he had memorized Remy waited for someone to pick up the phone.

_" 'Ello?" _A male voice said.

" 'Ey 'enri, It's Remy." Remy said keeping his voice steady and calm.

_"Remy? It's good to hear from ya. 'Ow are ya? 'Ow's Rogue?" _Henri asked. Remy had introduced him to Rogue when he went to New york for a job, and well it was a very intresting trip.

"That's what I'm callin' 'bout." Remy said darkly.

_" What 'appened?"_ Henri asked fearing the worst. He really liked Rogue and thought she was good for Remy.

"Kidnapped." Remy said. "Juilen's got 'er. Found a ripped Queen of hearts in de passenger's seat." Remy explained anger slowly creeping into his voice. Anger at Juilen for taking her, anger at the car that crashed into Scott's car, and anger at his own stupidity. _'Who lets a woman with no memory go wandering to sleep in a car! 'Ow could I've let 'er go?'_

_"Merde! What do ya need?" _Henri asked.

"A place to stay." Remy said and then added. "I'm bringin' some amies."

_"Consider it done. Goodbye frere."_ Remy hung up his phone and walked over to John, who was on the phone. John hung up and sighed.

"Any news on our missin' shelia?" John asked and Remy nodded. "Well good! Wanda's rounding up her chums and then we're headin' out to save our Roguey!"

"De brotherhood comin'?" _'I knew Rogue and Wands were friend, but I didn't t'ink de ot'ers cared.'_ Remy thought wondering why the other brotherhood cared about Rogue.

"Yeah, accordin' to Wanda Rogue used to be a 'hood until she found out 'bout something Mystique did. Wanda doesn't know eveything behind it, but apperently Mystique lied to Roguey 'bout the X-geeks and 'bout the brotherhood." John explained. "Oh, and Petey said he's meeting us at the 'hood's house. Remy nodded and got into the driver's side of the car. John jumped into the passenger's side and Remy hurried over to the boarding house. As they parked on the side of the street they saw Lance's Jeep and Pitro's motorcycle.

"Looks like dere all 'ere." Remy said and walked into the house with John following. Much to thier surprise not only was the brotherhood and Pitro there, but also Kitty and Kurt.

"Chaton, elf, w'at ya doin' 'ere?" Remy asked and both of them gave him an isn't-it-obvious look.

"Vhat do you think ve are doing here! She iz my sister!" Kurt practically shouted. "I'm not going to sit here and, uh, Kittey vhat iz it called?" Kurt asked looking at the brunette, who rolled her eyes.

"Twiddeling your thumbs." Kitty stated. "And Kurt's, totally, right we're going with you." Kitty said standing up and crossing her arms in a defying way. "You can either let us come with you or we'll just follow you, your choice."

"Fine." Remy said with a sigh. He had planned for it to be just him, John, and Pitro, but no John had to invite Wanda, who in turn had to invite the brotherhood and Kitty and Kurt. "We're goin' to N'orlands. Juilen kidnapped Rogue for revenge 'gainst me. Henri, Remy's frere, is goin' to 'elp us." Remy said. "Now pack so we can leave today, unless you all want to invite someone else along?" Remy sarcasticly.

"Oh, we should invite the pizza guy!" John shouted and everyone gave a disbelieving look. "What?"

"John we are NOT inviting the pizza guy." Wanda said. "Now get your stuff, so we can leave." Wanda walked off going upstairs while John pouted.

"Why! You like pizza!" John argued. "Can we bring the chinease delivery guy? Or how 'bout the sandwhich guy?" John asked and Remy rolled his eyes.

"John Remy was bein' sarcastic w'en 'e asked should we should invite someone else. And why would we invite dem?" Remy asked.

"Cause FREE FOOD!" John shouted.

"I do not think kidnaping a delivery man will get us free food." Pitro said his voice very low. "Now you should go pack Rogue is in the need of us." **(Okay guys, both Pitro and Kurt aren't from america and according to the show niether has been in the country long, so thier english isn't going to be amazing.)** Pitro said leaving to get his own things that he would be taking with him. John pouted, but ran off to pack. Kurt looked at Kitty and Kitty nodded and held out her hand.

***Bamph***

The botherhood exchanged a look and went thier seperate ways to thier rooms.

**~Rogue: An unknown location at an unknown time.~**

Rogue groaned as she began to wake. Her head hurt like hell and the last thing she remembered was some creep man. _'What happened ta meh?'_ And then it all came back to her. Waking up with no memory in the hospital room, walking out of the mansion, meeting John and Remy, going to eat, meeting Juilen, and being kidnapped by Juilen. "Hello?" Rogue called out, sitting up. "Anyone here?" Rogue shouted again and a young man with brown hair looked up from where he was sitting.

" 'Ey Rogue, good to see ya 'gain!" The man exclaimed and Rogue frowned. _'Does everybody know meh?'_

"Uh, we've met?" Rogue asked and this time the man frowned and nodded. "Sorry Ah don't remember. Amneasia." Rogue said and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Remy didn't mention dat." He said. "I'm Henri, Remy's older brot'er." Henri said and Rogue nodded. "Ya hurt?" Henri asked and Rogue shook her head.

"Nah. Mah shoulder's a bit sore, but Remy mentioned Ah was in accident." Rogue said and then examind her surroundings. "Where are we? And who's Juilen?" Rogue asked and Henri sighed.

"Eh, I'd say we're at an assasin's base. As for Juilen, he and Remy don't get along. Dey been fightin' since dey were pups." Henri said and Rogue gave him an are-you-crazy look.

"Pups? In case ya haven't noticed Remy and that Juilen are people, not dogs." Rogue stated and Henri laughed.

"Non dey ain't. By pups I meant from when dey were kids." Henri said and then became serious. " 'Ow much ya remember?" Rogue was surprised, _'How can someone go from jokin' and laughin' ta super serious in a second flat?'_

"Not much. Learned mah name, Rogue. Remy's apprently mah boyfriend. Ah'm a mutant and that for some reason sittin' here talkin' ta ya seems really familliar." Rogue said and again Henri laughed. Rogue liked his laugh it reminded her of something _'Or someone'_ that she longed for.

"Oui, I guess dis does remind me of de time when de F.O.H kidnapped us." Henri said. "Does people weren't de smartest people I'd met. Dey went and kidnapped me cause dey t'ought I was Remy."

"F.O.H? What's the F.O.H and why am Ah gettin' kidnapped so much?" Rogue asked rather annoyed. _'Is it a daily occurence for meh ta get kidnapped?'_ "Wait better question, why would they want to kidnap us?"

"Friend of Humanity and don' know. Maybe ya just give off dis kidnap moi vibe." Henri offered. "And we were walkin' ta meet Remy when dey attacked ya. I tried ta help, but well they knew there was a man wit' a cajun accent and a Bo Staff dat was a mutant, so dey t'ink dat was moi. Dat was a good time." Henri said and Rogue shot him an incredulous look.

"Good tahme? How was that a good tahme we were kidnapped!" Rogue asked and then shook her head. "You're just as odd as your brother."

"Eh, Remy's weirder." Henri said. " 'e's just not right in de 'ead at times. 'e once jumped offa buildin' into a swamp to recover 'is glasses." Henri said and shook his head at his brother's antics. "I wonder sometimes if 'e's crazy."

"Gotta agree with ya there.." Rogue said.

***Click***

The door swung open and both prisnors sat up straighter. A man entered the room a cold malicous look on his face. Henri glared and Rogue could feel the tension thicken. Somehow Rogue doubted that this time thier kidnapping wouldn't be as fun as last time.

**MP: And done with chapter six! Poor Henri and Rogue.**

**Rogue: Really! Ya just gonna end it like that?**

**MP: Mmhmm. I need reviews to live! Well not really, but ya'll get my point. Anyways I like ending it like this, this way they come back to see what happens.**

**Rogue: That's really the only reason I'm here. I want to know what ya gonna do with me!**

**MP: Not sure yet, but whatever. I'm sure I'll think of something. Anywayz you know the drill. REVIEW! Really if you think anythings wrong and want to critize or ya just want to say good story, go ahead! As my old english teach used to say, "Constructive critisism is better then nothing at all." **


	7. Bad to worst

**MP: Hi people, thanx soo much for the lovely reviews! I luv reading your guys opions on my stories. It's come to my attention that I spelt Piotr's name wrong, whoops. Sorry 'bout that, thank you Raven34link for bringing it to my attention. 1983Sarah, thanks and I know work can be hectic. Oh and to clear up something really quick, Rogue didn't know her way to the brotherhood house. She decided to walk around and look for people and after 15mins or so accidently found the brotherhood. Also I'm probably not getting any cookies from Wolfskater for this chapter, dang!**

**Jamie: Nope, probably not. Especially not after-Mumph *MP covers Jamie's mouth***

**MP: JAMES ARTHUR MADROX!**

**Jamie: Whoops, sorry. Uh right, no spoilers.**

**MP: Yeah, now enjoy Chapter 7 of Hit n' Run. And by the way people you all should check out the one shot I'm posted called Kitty's Favor. It's about Kitty's Favor that I mentioned in another chapter.**

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phone"<br>~Flashback~  
><em>Writen things.  
>|Computer talking|<br>/_Flashes_/  
>Pietro-talking-in-super-speed<p>

**~Hit n' Run~**

**~Chapter 7: From Bad to worst~**

_Henri glared and Rogue could feel the tension thicken. Somehow Rogue doubted that this time thier kidnapping wouldn't be as fun as last time._

**~Chapter 7: The LeBeau Manor~**

Remy gratefully exited the van they 'barrowed' from the Xavier Mansion. They chose the van that seated eight and decided to have the two smallest members sit in the trunk. Oh, how he wished they took seperate cars. "Mon dieu, qui etait le plus long voyage de ma vie! D'abord, elle tourne sur Brittney Spears et puis les bandes Boy! BOY BANDES! Voyage en voiture boite est beaucoup mieux, surtout avec mon." Remy muttered in french, so the others couldn't understand him. **(French: My God, that was the longest trip of my life! First she turns on Brittney Spears and then Boy Bands! BOY BANDS! Traveling by box car is much better, especially with my love.)**

"Huh?" Kitty asked jumping out of the passengers seat, grabbing her pink suitcase. "I don't speak french? I don't think any of us do."

"I know." Remy commented opening trunk and letting Todd and Kurt out. Once both boys were out of the trunk Remy grabbed his bag and stepping out of the way.

"Vhy did I have to be locked in ze trunk vith Todd?" Kurt asked grabing his own bag that he had been sitting on.

"Hey! What's wrong with sittin' with me, yo?" Todd asked grabbing his own bag. Kurt glarred at the green slimy mutant. Remy sighed and glared at the arguing boys. Wanda open the backseat door and got out grabbing her bag from under her seat. Pietro gratefully jumped out of the car and streched. John opened the other door, grabbed his bag and sent an evil glare to Pietro.

"Hey, what's-up-with-you?" Pietro asked grabbing his own bag. John just glared and Lance climbed over the seat and practically fell out of the car.

"I WILL NEVER RIDE INBETWEEN FRED AND PETER AGAIN!" Lance shouted, feeling like a pancake. Lance then unlached the seat and Fred and Piotr climbed out with thier bags. After everyone had streched and got thier bags they headed to the front door. Remy kneeled down and easily picked the lock.

"Uh, can't we just knock?" Kitty asked, a little worried about breaking and entering.

"Dey expectin' moi, plus I technically live 'ere." Remy said and let everyone in. Remy, Piotr, John, Kitty, Kurt, Wanda, Pietro, Lance, Todd, and lastly Fred all enter the Guild hall. " 'Ello? 'Eneri, ya here? Anyone?" Remy shouted and frowned. Henri would've told the others of his arrival and the situation.

"Remy, dat you?" A femal voice said from the staircase. Mercy LeBaue walked down the stairs her eyes puffy and a crumbled tissue in her left hand. "Remy, why ya here?" Mercy asked wiping her eyes. Remy frowned, but didn't answer. "Remy?"

"Uh, meine Schwester, his girlfriend, waz kidnapped this morning." Kurt explained when Remy didn't speak up. Mercy gasped and gave him a sympathetic look. She knew what he was going through and knew how hard it must be for him.

"Oh Remy, I'm so sorry. 'Enri said you two were great together. Come, we were just 'bout to disscuss 'Enri's dissapearence." Mercy said wiping her eyes and leading them to Jean-luc's office. "Do ya know who kidnapped 'er?" Mercy asked trying to distract herself from her Henri's disappearence.

"Julien." Remy growled out. " 'E's probably be'ind 'Eneri's dissapearence, too." Remy said and Mercy nodded in agrement. Mercy gently opened the door and walked in the large group trailiing closely behind her. Jean-luc turned towards Mercy and raised an eyebrow.

"Mercy, w'at's goin' on?" Jean-luc asked calmly as if there wasn't a large group of uninvited stange guests. Jean-luc spotted his son and frowned. _'Remy doesn't look to 'appy. Mercy must of told 'im 'bout 'Eneri.'_ Jean-luc thought, but that thought was quickly replaced with. _'Why is Remy here?'_ "Remy w'at ya doin' here?"

"Julien gone an' kidnapped someone else." Mercy said crossing her arms. _'First moi husband! And den some fille! The nerve of 'im.'_ Mercy walked over to the couch and sat down next to Mattie.

"Course 'e did." Emil muttered. "Who 'e kidnap?" Emil asked from the chair behind Jean-luc's desk.

"My girlfriend, Rogue." Remy said his words laced with poison. "She'd been in an accident recently. A black SUV, no plates, crashed into 'er side of de car. Dere were no witnesses, 'cept dose in de car, an' dey drove off. Left no trace." Remy said voicing a suspition he had since he learned the details of Rogue's accident.

"The windows were also tinted!" Kitty said and the LeBaue's turned thier attention to the massive group.

"Who dey?" Lupin asked looking over each and everyone of them. "An' why dey here?" Wanda glared at him, her anger flaring.

"WE are here, becuase my BEST FRIEND is in the hands of some KILLER, who's looking for revenge!" Wanda shouted as lights began to flicker. The Lebaue's, sans Mattie, eyes all widened.

"Wands, luv, please calm down." John said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lights slowly stopped flickering and Wanda's glowing blue hands turned normal. No one said anything, fearing another temper flare. A young man opened the door and surveyed the room.

"Monsiour LeBaue, dere's an incomin' call. I tried ta trace it, but it's bein' routed straight ta de house." Jean-luc was not liking how this day was turning out. First his oldest dissapears. His youngest brings news that Julien kidnapped his girlfriend. His girlfriend is under Guild protection, which means Juilen just broke the peace. And now an untracable call. This day is not going as he thought.

"Bring it up on de screen and den inform everyone we are not to be bot'ered." Jean-luc said and the young man nodded and followed instructions. The TV turned on and everyone froze. Jean-luc reconized the girl and cursed.

"That's...that can't be-" Kitty started, but Remy cut her off, his eyes burning in anger.

"Oui Chat, dat's Rogue." Remy replied grimly.

**MP: Scene! And let me be the first to say, duhn duhn duhn! Press the pretty review button and leave me a review, please!**


	8. Through the Pain, I will stand

**MP: Okay chapter 8! Okay the last chapter was a filler to introduce Remy's family and to get the story movinng along. And yeah cookies! Thank you Lady firewig! Okay now for all you people who don't like blood or fighting or anything of that nature, well there's some of that in this chapter and up coming chapters. Also for you all who read Kitty's Favor and reviewed, thanks :) And I wanted to appologize for the late update, I was really buisy. Though it was all worth it cause I saw Skillet in concert, they are amazing! But they sang Hey Lucy, which is a really sad song. My friend cried.**

**Jamie: Yeah, but she won't let me stay and I really don't want to.**

**MP: Yeah, no way are ya stayin' here. Anyway I'm probably gonna have to go into hiding, cause WolfSkater might -probably will- kill me. Also if ya'll haven't seen Cajun Spice (Best episode of Evo in my opion!) ya might wanna, cause there will be slight spoilers.**

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phone"<br>_"People speaking over video."_  
>~Flashback~<br>_Writen things.  
><span>|Computer talking|  
>_Flashes_/  
>Pietro-talking-in-super-speed<p>

**~Hit n' Run~**

**~Chapter 8: Through the pain, I will stand.~**

_"Oui Chat, dat's Rogue." Remy replied grimly._

**~Chapter 8: Rogue and Henri's prison.~**

Juilen walked into the room the prison styled bars still opened. " 'Ello 'Eneri, Beau." **(French: Beautiful)** Juilen said and glared at Henri. His attention then turned to Rogue and he sent her a dark smile. "Get up Cher." Juilen demanded, but Rogue didn't move. Juilen snapped his fingers and two armed men walked in a pointed a gun at each of them. Rogue bit her lip and stood up. "Good girl, now come 'ere." Rogue began to walk over, but Henri grabbed her hand in an attempt to stop her.

"Rogue, don't." Henri said, but Rogue pulled her hand out of his grip and walked over to Juilen. Juilen smirked, cuffed Rogue's hand infront of her, and then lead her to another room his thugs following him. The room was covered with blood and Rogue looked distgusted.

"Jacques, get our guest comfortable." Juilen said and thug 1 or Jacques grabbed Rogue by her upper arm and practically dragged her to the chair in the middle of the room. Thug 2 left the room while Jacques tied Rogue to the chair. "Comfortable?" Juilen asked and Rogue glared. "Non? Oh well." Juilen said and Thug 2 brought a camera on a tripad in. Thug 2 placed the camera a good distance in front of her.

"Juilen, de link has been established." Thug 2 said, his voice deep. "Everyt'ing's ready, when you are."

"Good job, Leon." Juilen said, turning on the camera. "Let de fun begin."

**~The LeBaue Manor, Jean-Luc's Office: Same time~**

"Oh god Rogue." Wanda said staring at the TV. No one said anything as Juilen walked infront of the camera a knife in hand.

"Let de fun begin." Juilen said walking and standing behind Rogue. "Dis LeBaue is what 'appens when ya mess wit' moi." Juilen put the tip of the knife on Rogue's collor and pushed down cutting the fabric. Once the shirt was cut Juilen pushed the shirt back revealing Rogue's black bra and her wounded shoulder. Juilen pressed the knife under the center of her bra and made a shallow, but painfull, cut down her stomach ending right above her bellybutton. Blood trailed down Rogue's stomach and began to soak into her jeans. Juilen placed the knife back under Rogue's bra only centimeters from the original cut and repeated the process. Juilen repeated the process and by the fifth cut Kurt, Todd, Fred, and Kitty had all turned away. Finally Juilen finished after making 18 identical cuts to the original one. Rogue was becoming pale and weak-looking, but still she refused to give in. " 'Ope ya enjoyed de show." Juilen said smirking and the camera flicked off.

"Remy?" Kitty said turning to look at him, but he was already gone. Kitty went to follow/find him, but Piotr stopped her and shook his head. Kitty sighed and hugged Piotr, crying slightly. Unnoticed by the thieves or the mutants Mattie or Tante as she preferd, slipped out of the room and went looking for Remy. Tante walked to the backdoor of the the Mansion and followed the path that runs along the the swamps. Finally Tante came up to Remy's Tree, the place where he went when he needed an escape. Tante looked up and sure enough Remy sat on one of the branches, his feet swinging lightly.

"Ya know dis ain't ya fault." Tante said and Remy looked down, ready to protest. "Don't start wit' me, boy. Ya need ta get it t'rough your t'ick skull dat ya can't control everyt'ing dat 'appens." Tante said in a scolding manner.

"Dis is my fault, Tante." Remy protested. "Juilen targeted 'er, cause I cared 'bout 'er. I'm de one who broug't 'er inta dis. If I 'adn't kidnapped 'er and broug't 'er 'ere, 'e wouldn't 'ave known 'bout 'er! Maybe if I 'adn't butted into 'er life, she would be safe at 'ome." Remy said looking away in shame.

"Dat's true, if ya 'adn't butted into 'er life she probably wouldn't be in dere." Tante said. "But who knows from w'at de teller 'ave told me, if ya 'adn't she might not be alive. Accordin' ta de tellers ya saved 'er." Tante said and Remy nodded. He had saved her, gave her the break she needed. Gave her someone to talk to, and showed her that her family does care.

"Yeah, guess Remy did." Remy said swiching back to his normal speach. "She planned on leavin' de only safe place fer 'er. Planned on leavin', cuase she found out somet'ings dat were hard ta deal wit'." Remy paused. " 'Er best friend, turned out ta be a shaper-shifter dat wanted 'er for infromation. Oh an' dat was 'er mere."

"Oh de poor child." Tante said. "Now git down 'er, boy!" Tante deamanded and Remy gracefully dropped down. "Good boy. Now she wouldn't want ya ta blame ya'self, so ya march right back in dere and ya go save 'er." Remy hugged her and Tante returned it.

"Merci, Tante." Remy said, he needed someone to beat some sense into him at times and Tante would always be the one to help. Tante smiled and walked off with Remy trailing behind her. Both LeBeau's made it to the house in record time and quickly entered Jean-Luc's office. Everyone's attention turned to the two.

"Remy bein to see ya back, we just 'bout to discuss de rescue plan." Remy looked around and nodded in a professional manner.

"Good, so w'at we got?" Remy asked leaning against one of the closest walls to the door.

"We were just 'bout to find out w'at your amies could do?" Emil said leaning back in his chair, his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, totally, I was just about to start." Kitty said and then stood up. "Codename: Shadowcat. I can walk through solids, liquids, and gasses. This gives me the abilitly to short-circut technology, keep myself from breathing in poisous gas, and I can float in air." Kitty said taking a seat, as Kurt stood.

"Codename: Nightcralwver." Kurt said turning his image inducer off. Many of the LeBaue's eyes widened with the exception of Mattie, Jean-Luc, and Remy. "I can teleport and can take otherz with me. I also have a secondary mutation zat gives me enhanced agility, hearing, speed, and night vision." Kurt at back down, leaving his image inducer off. Kurt looked at Wanda, who stood up.

"Scarlet Witch, and I manipulate probability and am a witch." As Wanda sat down next to John, he decided to go next.

"Pyro. Ay manipulate fire, but can't start it." John took his seat with a maniac grin. Piotr shook his head and stood.

"Colossus. I create a protective and impenetrable layer of metal around my body and around someone or something of my choice. I also have super strength." Piotr sat down and Lance decided to go next.

"Avalanch. I create earthquakes that can range from a 1 on the rictor scale to a 10. That's quicksilver." Lance said pointing at Pietro. "He's got superspeed. That's Toad." Lance then pointed to Todd. "He's got the abilities of a Toad. Slime, long tounge, jumping high, and stuff like that. And lastly that's The Blob." Lance said gesturing to Fred. "He's got super strength and is unmovable." Lance sat back down and slouched in the chair. It was obvious to the LeBaue's that the teens all fell into diffrent organizational groups. The first two teens were well orginized, but lacked certain discipline. The other two boys were both disciplined and organized, almost mercanary like. The last group, Wanda included, lacked disipline and organization, but it was easy to tell that the group was close-knit and was like a family.

"Bein, now we got to get de Assasin's blueprints. First 'fore dat I need ta know who can pick a lock?" The brotherhood, sans Wanda, and Kurt raised thier hands. Kitty shot Kurt a surprised look.

"You can a pick a lock?" Kitty asked and Kurt nodded.

"Ja, learned in Germany." Kurt said and Kitty shrugged. _'Who woulda thought that Kurt would know how to pick a lock.'_

"Hmm Bein. Now who can 'ack?" Kitty's hand shot up as she grinned. " 'Ow good are ya?"

"Once hacked into the CIA, NSA, and the FBI in all about a half-hour." Kitty stated proudly and almost everyone raised an eyebrow. The good-girl of the institute not only hacked into government sites, but was also proud of it.

"Nice job." Lupin said smiliing. "Ya ever tried ta 'ack inta a security company?" Kitty gave him a 'no duh' look.

"Of Course, it's like WAY to easy." Kitty said and Jean-Luc just stared.

"Uh okay den, now last question. Who 'ere can fight?" Everyone raised thier hand and Jean-Luc smiled.

**MP: End! Again sorry for the late update, but here ya go! Love ya'll, bye! :) **


	9. Hope can bring pain

**Mp: And I am back with a new chapter of Hit n' Run. tx pepper, thanks :) and I'll try to hurry up with the chapter is chapter is a little slow at first sorry.**

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phone"<br>_"People speaking over video."_  
>~Flashback~<br>_Writen things.  
>|Computer talking|<br>/_Flashes_/  
>Pietro-talking-in-super-speed<p>

**~Hit n' Run~**

**~ Chapter 9: Hope brings pain, but hope can also bring happiness.~**

_"Uh okay den, now last question. Who 'ere can fight?" Everyone raised thier hand and Jean-Luc smiled._

**~Chapter 8: The LeBeau's~**

Jean-Luc smiled, he wouldn't need to teach fighting. "Bein now Kitty, you and Lupin look for de Assassin's base an' der blueprints." Kitty nodded and ran towards the door and phased out. Lupin raised an eyebrow and followed Kitty, using the door instead. Many of the other members of the LeBeau clan except Remy looked at the spot where Kitty disappeared, but decided to focus on Jean-Luc again. "Well den you all may go." With that Jean-Luc left talking quitely with Mattie.

"So, you can teleport?" Mercy asked extreamly curious. "I mean 'ow do ya do it? Do ya just dissapear inta t'in air?" Kurt smiled lightly happy for the distraction.

"Uh vell sorta, I go poof." Kurt said enjoying the curios glances shot his way when he said poof. "Vould you like a demonstration?" Kurt asked and now most of the LeBeau clan was looking at him. Mercy nodded and Emil inched closer to the two ignoring the conversation he was just in.

"You might wanna stand back." Wanda warned and everyone stepped back a bit. Kurt nodded his thanks and consantrated.

***Bamph***

Mercy nearly jumped as Kurt teleported right behind her and smiled. "Dat's creepy." Emil said. "Bizarre, mais cool." Emil said not explaining his french at the others confused look.

"He said creepy but cool, yes?" Piotr questioned and Remy looked at him in surprise.

"Pete, ya know French?" Remy asked, wondering how long Piotr knew what he was saying. _'Well dat would explain why 'e alway gave Remy wierd looks w'en 'e cursed Johnny in Français.'_

"Da, I felt it vas, uh, vital to know, because of you." Piotr explained. "I have learned many names and curses from you." Remy laughed and Mercy shook her head.

"Of course ya go and corrupt de poor boy." Mercy said, but Remy just shrugged. "Do not shrug at moi Remy." Mercy said smacking him in the back of the head. Wanda smirked at hexed Remy in the butt.

"OW! W'at was dat for!" Remy shouted facing Wanda. Wanda smirked again and shrugged.

"Be nice to your sister." Wanda said and then walked over to Mercy. "I like you, I'm sure when Rogue meets you she'll like you too." Wanda said and everthing became somber as they remembered the reason for them all being together.

***I'm too white and nerdy, just too white and Nerdy***

Kurt's phone went off and Kurt winced as he looked at the screen. Scott Kurt looked at the phone again and decided to pick-up. "Ja?"

_"Kurt! Finally, where are you and Kitty?"_ Scott shouted very loudly. _"Did you know Rogue's missing?"_

"Uh Ja," Kurt said. "Kittey and I are searching for her now." Kurt addmitted.

_"Wait, you're looking for her now? How long have you known she's been missing, becuase we just relized this?"_ Scott asked his leader tone creeping in.

"Since lunch. Vanda got a call from Pyro who vas vith Rogue and Gambit, who lost her memory. Vanda called Kittey, who told me and ve vent to go to her rescue." Kurt said, but then realized what he had admitted. _'Oh crap, I kinda screwed up. Bitte fragen Sie nicht, Bitte!'_ **(German: Please don't ask, Please!)**

_"Wait rescue? Why would she need to be rescued?" _Scott asked.

"Uh, uh, Mist, Mist, mist." **(German: Crap, crap, crap) **Kurt whisphered into the phone. "We-WE'RE GOING THROUGH A TUNNEL!" Kurt shouted loudly before hanging up the phone. Everyone gave him a strange look, but he only shrugged. "Vhat?"

***I'm the Wolverine, HEAR ME ROAR!* (Yes, this actually is a ringtone)**

Kurt looked down at his phone. Logan Kurt winced and put his phone away. "You gonna answer that, amie?" Emil asked and Kurt shooked his head wildly.

"Nein!" Kurt practically shouted. "It's Herr Logan from ze institute." Kurt said. "He will skewer me!" Kurt said and the LeBeau Clan (again except for Remy) raised an eyebrow in disbelief, including Mattie and Jean-Luc who had just entered. "Nein I'm serious, he has six tweleve inch claws!"

"It's true pere." Remy pipped in. "Ya seen 'im before, 'member? Ya know de one in the leather jacket." Remy said and relization dawned on Jean-Luc's face.

"Oui, oui. I 'member 'im. 'Er pere, right?" Jean-Luc asked and Remy shook his head.

"Step-pere, I dink. Don't t'ink she'll knows 'er parents." Remy said, but Kurt jumped in.

"Nien, vw know our mother. It's Mystique." Remy gave him a surprised looked as did John and Piotr. "Ja, ve found out after her, uh, vell little breakdown." The brotherhood nodded, all of them knowing of the 'little breakdown' he was talking about. "Mystique von't tell Rogue who her father is."

"Can't ya just run a blood test?" Emil asked confused. "Just compare blood and see?"

"Zat's ze thing ve tried zat, but ze computer can't get a straight match. It says zat there are two possible matches. She von't tell us who they are though." Kurt said sightly hurt.

"Shouldn't ya know? I mean ya are 'er brot'er." Merci asked confused on why she wouldn't tell her own brother that.

"Nein, she's related to someone else zen my father. My father iz Azel, her's iz someone diffrent." Kurt said, but before anyone could say anything Kitty phased in with a quesy looking Lupin.

"We totally found something!" Kitty shouted happily as Lupin held up a rolled up poster. Lupin gently unrolled the paper on the coffee table in Jean-Luc's office revealing plans for an old Assassin's base.

"Oui, while Juilen made ti so we can't trace him de signal 'e didn't t'ink we would compare it to de info we already 'ad on dem." Lupin explained. "An old Assassin's base matches the room Rogue was, uh, in." Lupin said avioding the word torture.

"That's Good!" John shouted. "So we go in, smash some dingos, and then rescue our shelia and your mate, right?"

"Oui, Lupin what building dey in?" Jean-Luc asked ready to get his son and hopefully soon to be daughter in law back.

"Une step ahead of ya pere." Lupin pointed to the rough drawing of the building on the coffee table. Taking a pencil Lupin marked a room with an X. "Dis is where we saw de fille. And dis are where de cells are." Lupin said pointing to a diffrent room.

"Dat's Bein!" Mercy said happy. "All we got to do is de Kurt boy in der and 'e can teleport dem out."

"Ja, but Kittey vould have to bring me in and den I'd be able to take us out." Kurt explained and Kitty nodded in agreement.

***Knock, Knock***

"Sir, Jean-Luc?" Another young man said from the door. "Dere's a call for de diable blanc somet'ing 'bout a Rogue." Remy practically jumped and tackeled everyone to get to the phone.

" 'Ello?" Remy practically shouted.

**MP: And that is it! Sorry for the delay, had some file problems and then I had to type up some forms for one of my clients. Anyway I hope ya enjoyed, I'll try to update soon! BYE!**


	10. New leads, new hope, new pain

**MP: I'm back! Becuase of my really REALLY late update I planned to post this as quick as possible. **

**Jamie: And also cause Rogue and Remy have been threating shish-kabob compliments of Logan.**

**MP: Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't remind me...anywayz if ya'll don't torture, violence, or anything 'round that then , uh, well that's comin' up. **

**1983 Sarah- Thanks and that's coming up soon hopefully. I'm not exactly sure yet how that's gonna go though.**

**Wolf Skater- Don't send the minioins! I didn't mean for it to be a cliffie, at first. **

**MP: Anyway on with the show! Oh, but first...**

**Jamie: *Groans* Of course**

**MP: Shut up. Anyway ya'll remember DefCon4 from the show? Well DefCon3 is pretty much the exact same thing except the mansion doesn't go KABOOM!**

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phone"<br>_"People speaking over video."_  
>~Flashback~<br>_Writen things.  
>|Computer talking|<br>/_Flashes_/  
>"Pietro-talking-in-super-speed"<p>

**~Hit n' Run~**

**~ Chapter10: New leads, new hope, new pain~**

_"Dere's a call for de diable blanc somet'ing 'bout a Rogue." Remy practically jumped and tackeled everyone to get to the phone._

_" 'Ello?" Remy practically shouted._

**~Chapter 10: Jean-Luc's Office~**

" 'Ello?" Remy practically shouted into the phone. On one hand he absolutley wished it was about Rogue, but on the other he didn't want her hurt anymore.

_"Remy, is that you?" _The calming and soothing voice of Ororo MuRoe asked her voice full of worry. She spoke quitely and gently as if nothing was wrong and they were talking about the weather.

"Stormy?" Remy asked rather disappointed, but also relieved. If it had been Julien, Rogue most likely would be torture or maybe it would be Henri this time.

_"Yes. I didn't expect you to be in New Orleans, but I decided to try. It seems Rogue has gone missing along with two of our other students, the Brotherhood, and you Acolytes."_ Ororo said a suspicous tone in her voice.

"Oui, I know. We're all 'ere in de LeBeau Mansion cep' for Rogue." Remy said sad and disappointed in himself for not finding her or his brother, yet.

_"I figured. Julien having Rogue kiddnapped is a good reason to come down there."_ Ororo said and Remy was very surprised.

" 'Ow'd ya know dat?" Remy asked surprised that Ororo knew about the kidnapping. "Didn't tell no one an' didn't t'ink any of de ot'ers told ya."

_"It was easy to figure out. When Rogue went missing, I put the pieces together."_ Ororo said.

"Oh. So, I'm guessin' your comin' down wit' Monsiour Claws?" Remy asked slightly worried and disappointed.

_"No, I'm afraid we cannot. We have decided to let you, Piotr, John, the Brotherhood, Kitty, and Kurt take care of this for right now. There was a security breach and someone has hacked into our system causing DefCon3, trapping us inside the X-Mansion. We won't be able to leave until this is fixed." _Ororo said almost annoyed with the fact.

"Oui, ya t'ink dat was Julien's doing?" Remy asked not at all surprised that Julien would do something like that.

_"I belive so."_

"Fine, Remy tell dem." Remy said before hanging up the phone. Turning to the group Remy sighed. "Dat was Storm, she knows dat Rogue is missing and dat Julien took her. Someone 'acked into da school and put dem inta DefCon3, so dey can't come." Remy explained and then plopped down on the couch. _'Dieu I'm gonna murder Julien after this and then I'm gonna hold Rogue tightly, never gonna let her go.'_ Remy thought and then came a startling conclusion. _'I-I'm in love with her, I'm in love with Ma Cher, my Rogue.'_

"Julien?" Lupin asked and Remy was about to nod when Kitty jumped in.

"Nope that was, like, me." Kitty said and everyone gave her a funny look which she just shrugged off. "What? If they come down Scott would totally murder us." Kurt nodded in agreement and Remy just shrugged indicating that he couldn't care either way. "Well this way the yelling is, totally, delayed."

"Uh, Okay dat's-" Lupin started, but Mercy's scream cut him off. Everyone turned around and looked at Mercy as she looked at the screen in horror.

"Non, Henri." Mercy said as Henri was dragged and chained to the same chair as Rogue was. Henri looked straight into the camera, no fear in his eyes.

"Now LeBeau time for part deux." Julien said from behind the camera. When he walked infront of the camera everyone noticed the baseball bat in his hand. "Oh, dis LeBeau is gonna be fun, almost as much fun as your girlfriend was." Remy growled and Jean-Luc looked at him in surprise.

"Merde." Mercy cursed and turned away as Julien lifted the bat. Kurt laid a hand on Mercy's shoulder in empathy. He had seen his sister, who he loved deeply, tortured and now it was Mercy seening someone she loved tortured. They watched as Henri took every hit, punch, and kick in stride never once breaking. By the end of the beating Henri was bruised and bleeding, Mercy was sobbing, Jean-Luc was still, and Remy was beyond pissed; Remy was livid. _'It was Remy Julien wanted maimed, 'urt, sufferin', dead not Rogue and not Henri. If Julien t'ought 'e is gonna get 'way wit' dis den 'e's beyond wrong.'_ Remy thought bitterly. He would not let Julien get away with this.

"Maybe next time I get your petite to scream for me." Julien said with a smirk before shuting off the camera. Remy looked down, his eyes burning a bright red.

"If 'e lays une more finger on 'er, pere, I WILL KILL 'IM. Treaty or non treaty. I will kill any Assassin that 'urts 'er." Remy said dangerously, Julien had pushed him too far. If Julien had a problem with him, he attacked him not his friends and family. Henri he knew could take care of himslef, he had been trained to deal with this. Rogue on the other hand, especially one with no memory, couldn't handle this much longer.

"Why don' we sleep and continue dis tomorrow." Tante said calmly wiping away a stray tear from her cheek. Everyone looked ready to argue, ready to stay up and find thier friends, family, thier significant other, but Tante just shook her head. "Non not one word, children. You will need enerfy an' streng't. Remy can show you boys to a room and femmes follow me." Tante said and everyone sitting stood. Once everyone was escorted to a room Remy headed back down to the kitchen. He sat nursing a coke can. _'Stupid petites gettin' inta Pere's drinks and gettin' caught, swear de young generations gettin' lazy.'_ Remy thought, but soon his thoughts turned to tonights events. One sentence, no matter how hard he tried to forget, kept replaying itself. _"__Maybe next time I get your petite to scream for me.__"_ Remy sighed and drank his coke. Slowly the sound of footfalls sounded in the hall and behind the door. John entered the room and eyed the coke funny.

"Hey mate." John said taking a seat next to him.

"Bonjour." Remy replied back.

"You should get your sleep, gotta get up bright and sunny tomorrow. Gotta get Roguey-Roo and Henri back soon." John sai dthen looked at the drink again. "Dontcha got anything stronger? Or at least somethin' decent?"

"Non, if we did do ya t'ink I'd be drink dis kid stuff? I can't sleep John, cause when Remy closes 'is eyes 'e sees Rogue and 'ears Julien just laughin' at 'im. All I can see is Rogue suffering, 'Enri sufferin', I can't take it!" Remy practically shouted slaming his fist down on the table.

"Remy." John sighed out. "First ya need ta get something better to drink and second you know Rogue can take good care of herself. She's stubborn as a nail, strong as Petey, and packs a punch worst than Wolverine. She's gonna be fine mate, Night." John said walking out of the Kitchen and into the hall.

"Yeah night." Remy said before following John's example and heading to bed.

**MP: Finished with this chapter, hope ya liked it. **


	11. Misdirect and broken hearted

**MP: I'm back again and wow guys, thanks for all the reviews :) I'm sooo glad ya'll are liking my story. **

**Jamie: Glad? Glad? You were completly estatic! I swear I thought I'd never get my hearing back.**

**MP: Hush, short-stack. Now I must warn ya this is a very depressing chapter, but you *Cough* Wolf Skater *Cough* might wanna wait 'till the next chapter is out 'fore ya send anything/anyone after me. **

**Wolf Skater-**Yay! No minions! And hun, if everything pans out correctly then there might not be enough left of him for you.

**HoshiAkari59-**I really hate him, too. I'm still not exactly sure what Remy will do to Julien if he does get his hands on him.

**1983Sarah-**Thanks, I really wanted to write a very serious part that didn't involve any maiming or anything along those lines. I thought that Remy finding out that he's in love with Rogue would be a good way to go.

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phoneCommunicator"  
><em>"People speaking over video."_  
>~Flashback~<br>_Writen things.  
><span>|Computer talking|  
>_Flashes_/  
>"Pietro-talking-in-super-speed"<p>

**~Hit n' Run~**

"**Seeing the one you love die is hard, but seeing the one you love suffer and hurt is the most pain you could experience." -My friend, KatieTheGeek (Not gonna tell ya her realz name)**

**~ Chapter11: Misdirected and broken hearted~**

**~Chapter 11: The next day, Noon~**

Remy stood at the front door of an old abandoned Assassin's base deserted after the first thief raid. Behind Remy stood John and Piotr, while at the backdoor of the house Lupin, Etienne, and Emil stood ready. Strategically placed all the others prepared for the attack. _"Okay, everyone ready?"_ Remy asked over the com-link.

_"Shadowcat ready." _Kitty said over the link from her spot on the left side of the house, only five and half inches from the closet prisoner's cell.

_"Nightcralver ready."_ Kurt said from the top of the center of the roof, where he was hidden from ground view.

_"Brotherhood Boys are ready to rock."_ Lance said from his sppot on the right side of the house with Pietro, Todd, and Fred beside him.

_"Scarlet Witch is ready."_ Wanda said from the left side of the back corner of the house. _"And Avalance stop it with the stupid puns."_ Wanda added as an after thought.

_"We ready back 'ere."_ Emil said and then added. _"Next time we 'ave to ambush someone, you Gambit get Etienne."_

_"Fine, you can 'ave John. Now, on trois."_ Remy said and everyone got into a fighting stance ready to done thier part to save thier friends.

_"Un."_ Kitty prepared to phaze and dive into the lower levels of the house. Kurt bent down on the roof and imagined the middle of the first floor of the house.

_"Deux."_ Lance raised his arms and spread his feet preparing for the earthquake he was about to create while Fred brought his arm back prepared to bunch a nice sized hole in the wall. Wanda's hands and eyes began to glow blue as she prepared to control the flooring ang walls.

_"Trois."_ And just like that they all attack simutaniously. An earthquake shook the house for the purpose to catch anyone in the house off gaurd and throw them to the ground as Fred punch a gaint sized hole into the house gaining the boys access. Kitty jumped through the wall and the floor to the basement and staight into a small and dingy looking cell. Kurt teleport right in the middle of the house, arms ready to attack anyone or anything near him. Emil busted down the door and Lupin, Etienne, and him ran into the house staffs at the ready. Piotr broke the door down and the three walked in the front door while Wanda began to control the house using the objects to attack anyone who was to a team member. Everyone was surprised and slightly confused to find no one upstairs for them to fight.

_"Uh guys, you sure we have the right house?"_ Kitty asked over the com. _"Cause no one's down here."_ Kitty phazed up to the upper levels a disk in her hand.

"Quoi!" **(French: What!)**__Remy shouted and then punch the wall leaving a large dent in it. _"Everyone regroup."_ Remy said through clenched teeth and walked out.

**~One drive later; The LeBeau Mansion, Jean-Luc's Office~**

"So dey knew ya were gonna be dere?" Jean-Luc asked not pleased at all. Several questions ran through his head, but he filed them away for a later time.

"Oui." Remy said from his spot on the wall. "Not un trace of dem 'cept dat DVD in the chat's **(French: Cat's) **hands."

"Yeah, it was in the- the uh cell in the middle of the three." Kitty said handing the DVD to Jean-Luc and looking away. "It was sitting in- I mean proped up against the wall." Kitty tried not to show any emotion, but it was obvious she was holding something back.

"Kitty, what aren't you saying?" Lance asked his ex-girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. Thier break-up hadn't been nasty , but a mutal decision to see other people. Even though they weren't dating anymore Lance could still easily read her.

"Well, when I went there I seen, I, like, seen..." But Kitty just trailed off before blurting out. "T-there was, like, SO much blood everywhere!" Kitty shouted a tear slipping out as she bowed her head. Understanding ran across Mattie's face as she approached Kitty.

"Oh petite don't you worry none. Your amie is tough, I can tell dese t'ings." Mattie said and gently hugged the girl.

"Yeah Kitty, Rogue's gonna be just fine." Wanda said trying and succeding in hiding her own worry. Kurt, who was a much paler blue, walked over and clasped Kitty's shoulder.

"Kittey, Rogue is going to be fine." Kurt said. "My sister is very tough remember, she's probably gonna say vhen ve rescue her that she could've done it herself." Kurt said most of everyone, except the LeBeau Clan sans Remy, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, your probably totally right." Kitty said and wipped her eye. "Let's see what's on that DVD, maybe it can help us save our Rogue." Kitty said and Jean-Luc popped the DVD in the computer that was linked to the TV.

"Bonjour LeBeaus." Juilen said with a cold smirk on his face, which had recieved a nasty bruise right under his left eye.

"Probably Roguey's handi-work." John said rubbing his left shoulder as if it were hurting. "Shella's got a wicked left hook."

"Did ya really t'ink we'd be dumb enough to hold our hostages somewhere ya'll know? Course ya idiots did." Juilen said taunting them, insulting them. "But down to buisness, you see your petite's quite de fighter. Everyt'ing I've tried to try a break 'er 'asn't worked, so I decided a diffrent approach ta hurtin' ya." The camera was turned and Rogue's beaten, bloodied, and bruised body was shown. She was chained to the wall in the star position, her head hanging down as if she wasn't concious. "Say good-bye LeBeau, becuase dis is de last time ya see your petite," Juilen said pausing for the dramatic effect. "alive." Everyone's blood ran cold as Juilen stepped infront of the camera a gun in his hand.

"Non." Remy whisphered in horror. Juilen aimed the gun a huge grin on his face as he pulled the trigger.

***BANG***

**MP: Wow, cliff-hanger, very scary cliffie.**

**Rogue: Scary! Scary? What the heck's happenin' ta me!**

**Remy: You-you can't kill Roguey! Not yet at least.**

**Rogue: Not yet? Who's side ya on anyways?**

**MP: Mine now hush! **


	12. A Dying Sentence

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phoneCommunicator"  
><em>"People speaking over video."_  
>~Flashback~<br>_Writen things.  
><span>|Computer talking|  
>_Flashes_/  
>"Pietro-talking-in-super-speed"<p>

**~Hit n' Run~**

**~A dying sentence.~**

"**If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever." -The Crow**

**~Chapter 12: The LeBeau Manor~**

***BANG***

Eveyone watched as the bullet hit Rogue's left arm and Rogue's head jerked up. Kurt looked sadly upon his sister's bloody face. Her left her was black and swollen shut, her bottom lip was busted, and a long and thin cut traced the curve of the left side of her face. Kitty nearly fainted as she watched the blood seep out of her friends arm; sitting down Kitty kept her eyes glued to the screen. Juilen took aim again, but this time shot her in the right arm. Rogue winced and gritted her teeth in pain. Lupin looked towards his cousin and swore he had never seen Remy's eyes glow that dark. Fred and Todd both winced at each two shots as Rogue's legs were shot. Juilen turned to the screen a smirk on his face as he turned back to Rogue. "Say your goodbyes, ma petite." Everyone looked at the screen in horror.

"G-goodbye guys, mah onl-ly wish is that Ah w-wish Ah got to rememb-ber ya." Rogue said, her tired eyes looking strait into the camera. With her last goodbye Juilen shot her in the chest and the camera went black.

"Nien." Kurt whisphered as Kitty began to cry into Piotr's chest. Wanda's knees buckled, but John caught her before she could fall to the floor. John wrapped his arms around her and Wanda clutched to him for dear life. The brotherhood boys all bowed thier heads, each feeling the lost of thier 'little sister'. Lance looked down feeling beyond guilty. _'I was supposed to be the big brother, the one who watched out for everyone.'_ Lance thought. Jean- Luc sat still, unmoving, not saying one thing as the friends and family of Rogue mourned her. He knew what Remy would do to Juilen and right now all Jean-Luc could think was that he deserved it. Juilen took the cowards way to attack Remy and kidnapped two people dear to him. Jean-Luc knew nothing he could say or do would change anything Remy would do to Juilen.

"I am so sorry fer yer lost, petite." Mercy said and laid a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shrugged off the hand, turned to Kitty and looked at her with hollow eyes.

"You should call ze institute." Kitty nodded and went to hug Kurt when he teleported away. Kitty sighed and pulled out her cell phone. After typing the number Kitty left the room for more privacy.

***Ring, Ring, Ring-***

"Xavier Institute for the gifted, this is Amara Aquill, how may I help you?" Amara answered in a polite and well manered voice.

"Hey 'mara, I-I need to speak to Scott." Kitty said sniffeling. There was a pause and muffled talked on Amara's end.

"I sent Bobby to get him." Amara said her voice more relaxed. "Is eveything okay Kitty, because you sound like you've been crying?" Amara said and Kitty nearly bursted into a fit of tears.

"No, I'm fine, just allergies and stuff, ya know?" Kitty tried to act as normal as possible, trying not to reveal the lie she was telling.

"Okay." Amara said in a disbelieving voice. "Just know I'm hear if you need to talk...Oh, here's Scott now. Bye, Kitty." Amara said and handed the phone to Scott.

"Finally Kitty!" Scott exclaimed slightly annoyed. "What's going on? No one's heard anything and the professor won't let us come down there."

"Scott can you get all the X-men in the Professor's office and put me on speaker phone?" Kitty asked her voice wavering as she thought of the bad news she would have to tell.

"Yeah." Scott said nicer as her heard the soft tone Kitty carried instead of her loud innocent tone that she favored. Kitty waited about ten minutes as everyone gathered in the Professor's office/study. "Okay Kitty you're on speaker."

"Kay thanks." Kitty said and then took in a deep breath. "Well, it's-it's about Rogue. She, she, he, oh god." Kitty sobbed out, she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell her friends, her second family about what happened.

"Kitty, what happened?" Ororo asked a motherly concern evident that made Kitty nearly again.

"Sh-she, she, they killed her!" Kitty shouted through her tears and fell to her knees. Kitty dropped her phone and cried into her hands. After collecting herself, she picked the ohone back up. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-"

"Kitty don't." Jean said softly her voice thickened with emotions. "Don't applogize for feeling." Kitty nodded even though Jean couldn't see her.

"Kitty are-are you sure?" Scott asked. _Poor Scott he had taken Rogue as a little sister and this was probably killing him_ Kitty thought, but then as Kitty relized what he said and be came pissed.

"AM I SURE? YES I AM SURE! I JUST SAW HER DIE AND THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO! I SAW HER SHOT, DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD CALL YOU, THAT I WOULD LIE AND SAY SHE DIED! I WOULD NEVER, I-I-I." Kitty stuttered when she reliezed what she was saying and doing. "Oh, oh my god, I am so sorry Scott."

"Don't be Kitty, I guess I just didn't wanna believe it." Scott said softly. "What happened?"

"He shot her." Kitty said as she blinked back more tears. They didn't need to know about how she died or what happened before hand. Kitty could hear muffled cries, most likely Ororo. She also heard pacing, most likely Logan Kitty decided. Logan was practically Rogue's dad and Kitty couldn't even imagine the pain he was going through.

"Did-did it-was she in pain?" Logan asked and Kitty's heart went out to Logan as she heard speak in a gentle and soft voice. Kitty didn't say anything, knowing she couldn't lie and couldn't tell the truth. "Kitty?" Logan asked.

"Y-yes." Kitty said sadly and then heard the stomps that followed. "Me, Kurt, and the others should be back in a week or so."

"A week? Why a week, Kathrine." The professor spoke for the first time since Kitty had called. His tone was gentle and grandfatherly like always.

"We need to find her body." Kitty said and then quickly hung-up. She didn't want to deal with the questions, the muffled cries, or anything else for that matter.

"Kitty?" Piotr said closing the door to Jean-Luc's office as he stepped into the hall. "Would you like to, to talk?" Piotr asked, but Kitty shook her head and hugged him close.

"No, just hold me please." Kitty said and Piotr complied. He could only imagine what pain she was going through.

**~The Xavier institute, Logan~**

Logan felt his whole world crumble around him. His Striped, the girl who was practically his own daughter, a member of his small pack was murdered. The Wolverine was out for blood, the blood that had killed his daughter. No one messed with the Wolverine and his pack, and Logan was about to prove why.

"Did-did it-was she in pain?" Logan heard himself ask, but he honestly didn't know why. Kitty didn't answer right away and Logan got his answer, she suffered. "Kitty?" Logan asked again, he didn't want to, he needed to know. He didn't know why he needed it, but he did.

"Y-yes." Kitty choked out and Logan walked away as fast as he could. He didn't hear the rest it didn't matter, nothing did. Logan walked down to the Dangerroom to let out everything he felt, all the pain and anguish. Once he was in the Danger Room he started to program.

"DR Logan 10, voice code: Wolverine." Logan shouted into the empty room and watched as it transformed into a small room leading into a maze. Several well trained assasins were in each cornor of the room, waiting for him to make a move. Just before he attack the danger room shut down leaving him in the empty room. "DR Logan!" Logan shouted, the Wolverine needing a release.

"Logan, please." A kind and soft voice said over the intercom her voice thick in raw emotion. "Please come out." Logan sighed as the Wolverine was pushed back into his corner. Ororo called again and Logan walked out to meet her in the Observation deck. Ororo was standing there on the verge of tears.

" 'Ro." Logan said and, pulling her into a hug and letting her cry. "Ya know," Logan started not sure why he was sharing this infromation with Ororo. "I had planned on adopting her officialy when she got in that accident. Then when I saw her being wheeled into the mansion on the streacher, I, what I felt then I just knew. I signed the papers that night, that's what I was doing when you asked. Then Hank told me about the brain damage, I, I left." Logan said letting out all the guilt he felt since that day she dissapeared. "Some father I turned out to be, right? I left when she needed me the most."

"Oh Logan, you can't blame yourself. You were always a great father to her, even before you signed the papers. When Rogue came here, you took her under your wing, became the parent she needed the most." Ororo said looking into his deep hazel eyes. "Know that no matter what, Rogue loved you and thought you were always a great father." Ororo gently kissed him and when she stopped Logan hugged her close. He had already lost one person he cared about, he didn't want to lose another.

**MP: Wow, this is sooooo sad! **

**Remy: You-you-you killed her...**

**Jamie: Wow, deep.**

**MP: What would you know 'bout deep? *Jamie shruggs* Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed that Loro part I threw in.**


	13. Revenge, does it help?

**MP: Hello, again, my faithful reviewers! I know I left alot of suprised, but just keep reading like I warned there are gonna be some sharp twists and turns. I feel the need to apologize for the really late update, I've been extreamly buisy with a lot of stuff. Now on to somethings I'd like to say...**

**1993Sarah- My intentions were not to make you cry, but I was aming for sad and even horriffic, so thanks. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Wolf Skater- No killing me yet, you know me I like to throw unexpected curveballs. Juilen on the other hand...Oh he's gettin' what's coming to him**

**ImaniSechelles- I love your picture, Ziva is amazing!**

**Now onto the story! And also the word of the day is Gambit (According to my phone)**

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phoneCommunicator"  
><em>"People speaking over video."_  
>~Flashback~<br>_Writen things.  
><span>|Computer talking|  
>_Flashes_/  
>"Pietro-talking-in-super-speed"<p>

**~Hit n' Run~**

**~Revenge, does it really help?~**

**Revenge never heals our wounds, neither physical nor emotional - A Witness' Story by Maniac Productions**

**~Chapter 13; Juilen, after the video was taken~**

"Hurry up wit' patchin' 'er up!" Juilen demanded and the doctor nodded and worked faster. "I've still got plan fer 'er." Juilen's men came in a fresh set of clothes on prepared to carry the girl back to her cell with Henri. Juilen smirked thinking of how his plan was working. He had made extra sure to aviod any major arteries and to miss the heart by centimeters. Juilen planned to make LeBeau suffer, and the best way to do that was to break his heart, giving him shock and hope of seeing his love alive only to watch her died again. "Oh dis is turnin' out better dan I t'ought it would." Juilen said smirk and strolling out of the room to get changed. Passing Henri's cell on his way to the upstairs, Juilen made sure Henri saw the blood on his clothes.

"YOU!" Henri shouted in rage and fear. He had heard the five shots earlier and feared that Juilen might have actually gone through with his threat to make Remy suffer. "W'ERE'S ROGUE!" Henri shouted and Juilen just smirked.

"Takin' a nap right now, but don' worry she be here anytime soon." Juilen said then smiled as one of his thugs came in, Rogue's limp form in his arms. "Perfect timin', Mon Amie." Henri's eyes widened as he saw Rogue's condition. She hung limp in the man's arms, her clothes were bloody. Her hair was greasy with dried clumps of blood in it. Juilen's thug dropped Rogue in Henri's arms and walked out following Juilen after he locked the cell.

"Mon dieu." Henri muttered as he gently laid Rogue down on the ground. "Rogue?" _'Please be alive.'_ Henri thought. "Ya okay?" Rogue groaned and opened her eyes to see a relieved Henri standing kneeling above her. Rogue blinked a few times before passing out, Henri sighed. _'I hope you rott Juilen.'_

**~LeBeau Manor~**

As everyone gathered in Jean-Luc's office, no one said anything. Several of the LeBeau's guests had red eyes with the exception of Lance, who refuses to breakdown trying to be the older brother he was supposed to be, Pitro, John, who were both trying to be strong for thier loves, and Kurt, who couldn't come to terms with his sister's death. Once everyone was situated Jean-Luc stood before them.

"I know you all are mournin', but we must find Juilen and his men. By the word of the King o' T'ieves I swear to you that Juilen be found and he will pay for the life he has taken. I know you need and wish to mourn, but Juilen's capture is important. Rogue, while not a t'ief, was under the protection of de t'ieves and Juilen killing her has put him on de t'ieves list. No matter where 'e goes 'e will not get away wit' dis. I swear to you all, that he will pay." Jean-Luc finished and Kurt did feel just a bit better. Normally he was a very religous person and didn't usually wish ill on others, but he wanted Juilen to burn in the depths of hell for what he had done to his sister. The others nodde pulling themselves together, they would get Juilen for what he did and when they had Rogue's body they would give her a proper burial.

"Sir." Cassidy called from the door. She could feel the tension that had come from the events that had called Remy and his guest to the manor. Cassidy wasn't exactly sure what happened, all she knew was that Juilen had finally crossed the line. "There's a video message for ye." Cassidy said her Irish accent slipping in. Orginally Cassidy had been raised in Ireland before coming to America with her father.

"Play it, Ms. Winters." Jean-Luc said, not sure if he or anyone else could deal with anymore could deal with any more suffering. Cassidy nodded and frowned at Jean-Luc tone. _'He sounds so defeated.' _Cassidy thought playing the message and running out as fast as possible without seeming rude.

" 'Ello LeBeau! Did'ja enjoy de last video?" Juilen asked casually twirling a knife between his fingers. "Moi did, course ya know dat don' ya?" Juilen smirked enjoying the taunts. " 'eard ya were lookin' fer 'er body, ya ain't gonna find it." Remy seethed at the confident tone, the card in his hand charing and turning a dark purple. "Tell ya w'at, I gonna give ya a chance. You find me 'fore friday, dis friday, and Henri here lives and ya get 'er body. If ya don', well I always wanted ta see what would 'appen if ya slowly dunked a livin' body in a tank o' acid." Remy gritted his teeth together as Mercy let out a gasp. Juilen snapped his finger and two gaurds dragged Henri into the middle of the room. Henri was thrown from the grip of the thugs and grunted as his body connected with the cement. One of the thugs approached him and kicked him, hard, in the side.

"Why ain't 'e fightin' back!" Mercy exclaimed through her tears, raising a good point. Henri just laid there taking every blow not trying to stop them as they came. "Why won't 'e fight?" Mercy asked desperate for the answer. Remy laid a hand on Mercy's shoulder and pulled her into a hug, hiding her from the abuse Henri was suffering.

"As fun as it would be ta kill 'im," Juilen started as his thugs stopped beating him. "I still got plans fer 'im." Juilen smirked. "But dat certainitly don' mean I can't 'ave moi fun." Juilen pulled Henri up by his shirt and punched him in the face. Henri glared but didn't move out of his grasp. As Juilen threw Henri down, Henri blinked several times.

"What's wrong with Henri's eyes?" Kitty asked obviously connfused. Lupin rewinded the video and slowed it. Henri's eyes blink several times and Lupin frowned as he decoded the Morse Code. Once Lupin finished his eyes widened and he began typing furiously.

"Lupin?" Jean-Luc questioned. Lupin didn't turn away from his computer, but handed a paper to Mercy who handed it over to Jean-Luc. "Swamps, Over grown rain lily, Oak trees. W'at in de sam hell is dis?"

"T'ink Oncle, why would 'Enri say dis unless 'e was crazy?" Lupin asked, but the interupted anything Jean-Luc was about to say. "Got it!"

"What?" Demanded Remy. Stealing Lupin's computer Remy saw a large circle on a map of New Orleans. "W'at is dis?"

"It's our way to find 'Enri." Lupin exclaimed pulling the image up on the Tv. "Dis is de only area w'ere dere are rain Lily's, Swamps, and Oak trees." Kitty suddenly got what Henri's message meant.

"Henri basically just narrowed down our search by thousands of miles!" Kitty exclaimed looking at the map. Wanda sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, but look at the map, we still have a great amount of land still left to search though." Wanda exclaimed, pointing out the truth they knew already. "We can't just search there looking for some random house. By the time we find that stupid house, they'll probably know we're there and they'll move and-and-and I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Wanda screamed the lightbulbs in the room popped sending the room into darkness with the exception of the window which let the light from outside pour in. "I can't take losing my best friend again, I might not be able to save her, but I want her to have a proper burial." Wanda said and Mattie looked at Wanda sadlly.

"She will get a proper funeral, petite." Tante said giving her a sad, but comforting look. "I swear it."

"But how? Look at what we have to search, we have two days to find them before they get rid of Rogue's body and kill Henri, how are we going to narrow it down?" Wanda asked letting her vunurable said show for a brief second.

"We could tell ya." A gruff voice said from behind them, causing everyone to whirl around in surprise.

**Mp: Tada! See I ain't that cruel, she's still alive...sorta. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this weeks installment of Hit n' Run.**

**Remy: You are one cruell cruell woman.**

**Rogue: You tried to kill me...again! Seriously wasn't the crash enough for you?**

**Mp: Nope.**


	14. I'm barely holding onto you

**MP: Hi peoples! :) I had planned for this chapter to be diffrent, but then it hit me, like a car. I'm serious, that's when I got my idea. I was walking thinking about how I was going to plan this when I crossed the street, (The light was Red, and the sign told me to walk) when this lady hit me with her car as I was crossing. I wasn't hurt, except a bruise on my leg, and then that's when I got the idea, for this chapter. How me getting hit gives me this idea, I have no clue. Now onto other things...**

**Wolf Skater-** What color is the saber? Cause if it's pink, well then I'll be scared. But if it's royal purple, then well I might just take that from ya.

**ImaniSechelles-** Thanks, hun. I've been questioning some of the things in the plot so far, but it's nice to know people like it.

**1983Sarah-** Yeah, it took me a while to figure that out myself. I think I've finally figured it out though.

**Raven34link-** Jamie: YAY! You got rid of Bobby, he isn't annoying me anymore!  
>MP: Jamie!<br>Jamie: What?  
>MP: You forgot a thank you.<br>Jamie: Oh right, THANK YOU!

**Tx peppa-** Well I hope you like this chapter.

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phoneCommunicator"  
><em>"People speaking over video."_  
>~Flashback~<br>_Writen things.  
><span>|Computer talking|  
>_Flashes_/  
>"Pietro-talking-in-super-speed"<p>

**~Hit n' Run~**

**~I'm barely holding on to you~**

**In the pain, there is healing.  
>In your name I find meaning.<br>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on.  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you. ~Broken by Lifehouse<strong>

**~Chapter 14; Henri and Rogue before the last video~**

Henri gently tended to Rogue's wounds, that covered her body. Henri watched sadly as she spazed and moaned in pain. Henri gently held her down, but wrenched his hand back as her skin and his made contact. "Well 'er powers still work." Henri said as he felt the small prick from her power. Rogue moaned in pain and twiched once again. Henri frowned as he watched Rogue twich and shiver. "Shh, I know petite." Henri comforted and tended to her careful of his own wounds.

"H-henri, Ah-ah-" Rogue tried to say, but just faded from consciousness. Henri gently lifted her shirt to her forhead so he could feel her tempeture. Henri cursed and gently removed her bandages to check her wounds. _'Merde, ses blessures. Ils doivent être infectés' _**(Frech: Crap, her wounds. They must be infected.) **Rogue moaned as the stale air hit her exposed wounds.

"Merde!" Henri cursed looking at the bloodied and infected looking wounds. "JUILEN!" Henri shouted hoping to gain someones attention. "JUILEN!" Henri tried once more, and finally Juilen came in looking annoyed. Henri stood from his position next to Rogue and walked to the bars of the cage.

"W'at!" Juilen snapped. "I got t'ings ta do, so w'at do ya want?" Juilen asked feeling annoyed and board. "Well?"

"She's sick! She need medical attention, she need 'elp!" Henri shouted pointing to Rogue's limp and currently unresponsive form. " 'er wounds are infected, she'll die wit' out 'elp." Henri said and Juilen shrugged. Juilen wieghed the pro's and con's and snapped his fingers. Two of his thugs came over and Juilen turned his attention to them.

"Bring LeBeau to de chamber. Continue wit' de original plan and call une of de doctors on the guild payroll. I wan' 'er alive, she's 'ow we destroy LeBeau." Juilen said and watched as one guard grabbed Henri as the other took out a phone. "Oh, an' 'Enri." Juilen said and Henri turned to him. "Be'ave or I might not need 'er alive." Juilen threatened with a smirk. Henri glared, but didn't fight as the guard lead him to the chamber, the torture chamber.

"Sir." The guard, Olivier, said calling his attention. Juilen looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "De gaurd 'as been called, 'e'll be 'ere soon."

"Good, get de cameras ready." Juilen called and walked away. _'Soon.'_ Juilen thought. _'Soon I'll 'ave my revenge.'_

**~The X-men~**

Logan sat with Ororo watching the news reports. Logan listened to the news reporter talk about old news, global warming, mutant danger, ect. "Why are we watching this, 'Ro?" Logan asked a tad annoyed at watching this and Ororo sighed. "Sorry 'Ro, it's just I-god I don't know." Logan said and ran a hand over his face.

"Logan." Ororo said. "You're mourning, we all are. Do not apologize for that." Ororo said sternly and Logan snorted.

"I wasn't apologize for mourning, I was apologizing for snapping at ya." Logan said with a playful smirk, trying to lighten the mood. "But if ya don't want me to apologize..." Logan said and Ororo elbowed him and luaghed.

"Cute, Logan, Cute." Ororo said and Logan gave her a wolfish grin.

"Now I've been called, but cute, never. Sexy, Hott,-" Logan started, but Ororo iterupted him.

"Annoying, Conceded,-" Ororo started but broke up into laughter. Ororo smiled and Logan smiled right back. Niether had genuenly smiled since Rogue's disappearence, much less her death, so it was nice to smile once more. Both adults shared a moment, but it was interupted by Charles.

-X-MEN ASSEMBLE NOW!- Ororo and Logan shared a worried look and ran off to Charles Office. Niether had heard the professor sound so urgent, so uncalm, so un-Charles. When the two X-men got to his office, the rest of the X-men were all there in thier uniforms waiting for Charles' office.

"What's up chuck?" Logan asked adn sniffed slightly. He could smell serveral conflicting emotions coming from Charles and could only hope that this meeting didn't come with even worse news. Pain. Fear. Happiness. Sadness. Frustration. But the smell that stuck out the most was Hope. Plain and unhindered Hope. "Wheels?"

"Prepare the jet and gear up." Charles said the hope expanding at the thought that his most troubled yet caring student might still be alive. "Rogue's alive." Everyone gasped and Ororo could feel tears rolling down her face. _'Rogue's a-alive'_

"B-but Kitty, she said that they-they saw her die." Scott said confused and frustated. What was going on! Everything was too much for everyone. First Rogue's hurt, dead, and now alive. "Professor none of this makes any sense!"

"I know Scott, I do not understand it either, but we must hurry. I picked up a faint trace of her powers when they were activated. I wasn't able to pin-piont a definate place but I've narrowed it down to a small patch of swamp. We must hurry, I fear Rogue might not have time to delay." Charles said with an urgent tone that pushed Scott on the backburner to make room for Cyclopse. The fearless leader.

"Okay, X-men Blackbird in 10. Anyone not on-board is being left behind, so hurry." Scott said heading to the loading bay. Jean, Logan, Ororo, Hank, and Bobby left to prepare for the mission. Bobby was pumped, becuase of the lack of team he was filling in for the others. Six minutes later the BlackBird was boarded with everyone going to New Orleans. "Everyone strap in, we're taking off." Scott said as the blackbird zoomed down the tunles to the open sky. Once in the air Scott switched Auto-pilot on and went to the passenger seats to discuss the recuse plan with everyone. "It'll take about 40 inutes to get there on hyper drive, so what's the plan?"

"I say we-" Logan started ready to say a huge elaborate scheme ending with her kidnappers dead and gutted, but Ororo interupted bfore he could even start with the violence.

"We head to LeBeau Manor and aquire our team and anyone who can help." Ororo said with a tone that cut off anyone who tried to argue. "This is not up for debate, now once we get to the LeBeau Manor, we will discuss a rescue plan. Now sit down, I'm going to activate Mock5 boast to get us there faster." No one argue and simply followed the weather witch's orders all afraid of being struck by lightning. 25 minutes later the blackbird landed in a swampy area and Ororo lead the group of misfit mutants to the LeBeau Manor. Jean, using her telepathy, made sure that anyone who passed them wouldn't try to attack them. As Ororo approached Jean-Luc's office, they heard Wanda yelling and saw lights flickering.

"But how? Look at what we have to search, we have two days to find them before they get rid of Rogue's body and kill Henri, how are we going to narrow it down?" Logan stepped infront of Ororo and opened the door stepping in.

"We could tell ya." Logan said gruffly causing everyone to turn around and the thieves to take out some kind of weapon. Remy decharged his Ace of Clubs when he noticed it was the remaining X-men and looked at his family.

"Ya can put de weapons 'way, Remy knows Monsouir Stabby." Remy said and everyone put there weapons away including Mattie who had pulled out a rolling pin. "A rolling pin, Tante?" Remy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oui, scared ya boys from de kitchen, didn't it?" Mattie asked causing Remy, Lapin, and Emil to shudder. "T'hougt so." Everyone turned there attention to thier guests and Kitty ran forward to hug Ororo.

"Ororo! It's like so good to see you." Kitty said. "What are you guys like doing here?" Kitty asked and Kurt couldn't help but nod in agreement. _'Vhat vere zey doing here.'_

"We've come to bring Rogue and Henri home." Ororo said and Kitty lowered her head letting a few stray tears fall. "Kathrine, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that-that Rogue's gone and it's totally my fault!" Kitty said and Kurt raised an eyebrow along with Scott. "It was. I was the one who dragged Rogue to the mall if I hadn't she wouldn't be dead!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Kitty, dear, Rogue isn't-" Hank started, but Kitty cut him off again.

"Yes it is, don't try and tell me 'Rogue isn't dead becuase of you' because she is! I unintentionly killed my best friend, and in the process wound up hurting Henri too!" Kitty said and Mattie shook her head.

"Petite, none of dis is your fault. Juilen is ta blame, so hush." Mattie said sternly making Kitty feel like a little kid being repremanded by her grandmother. Kitty resisted saying 'yes ma'am and looking down at her feet.

"Kitty." Hank said. "Now Ms. LeBeau is right this isn't your fault, but that wasn't what I was about to say. I was about to say Rogue isn't-"

***BANG***

The door slammed open causing eveyone to jump. A young boy ran into the room breathing hard as he walked over to Remy. "An Assassin tolds me ta tell ya dat ya gots one day left. I didn't kknow what 'e was talkin' bout though, so I ran 'ere ta tell ya." The young boy said to Remy. Remy nodded and shooed the boy out of the room.

"Well as I was saying, Rogue isn't-" Hank started, but once again he was interupted, this time by Kurt.

"Ve have to hurry, ve need to find dem! One day! One day to find them!" Kurt shouted.

"OH LORD!" Hank shouted. "ROGUE IS ALIVE!" Hank finally shouted losing his cool. Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Oh, uh, sorry. What I meant is Rogue is alive, barley, but still alive."

"S-seriously?" Kitty asked and Ororo nodded. "Oh-Oh my God. ROGUE'S ALIVE." Kitty shouted happily and jumped Piotr in a hug. The brotherhood boys whooped, Wanda hugged John, Kurt was thanking the lord and crying tears of joy. **(Originaly when I wrote joy I accidently wrote John.)**

"That's our girl, never gonna die without a fight." John said. "Now speaking of the shelia lets go find those two!" John proclaimed and everyone nodded, shouted, and stood in agreement. "Can we bring the pizza guy?"

"NO!" Remy, Wanda, Piotr, Kitty, Kurt, Lance, Pietro, and Todd shouted while Fred shouted, "YES!"

"Freddy, really?" Pietro asked. "This is not the time for food!" Pietro said and Freddy shrugged.

"A guy can try." Fred said.

"So, 'ow are we suppose ta find dem?" Jean-Luc asked. "An' 'ow we gonna get dem out?" Logan gave a sinister grin. He had a plan, a violent plan, but a plan.

**MP: Wow, I think thats the most I've writen for this story. Well I hope you like this chapter of Hit n' Run, looks like we're getting to the end of this story.**

**Jamie: Wow.**

**Rogue: Yeah, wow. Your lucky I'm not dead.**

**Remy: Yeah.**

**Rogue: You hush, I'm still mad about that "not yet" comment.**

**MP: Oh shut up both of ya, now leave ya reviews. Also I've got a little question for ya'll. The next chapter could go several ways, it's up to you guys to decide cause I can't. In your review, just write the number of what choice ya want to see. **

**1. Henri gets another video, while the X-men are saving them.  
>2. A short conversation between Rogue and Henri, Rogue asking Henri to do something for her if she doesn't make it.<br>3. Juilen taunts Remy in another video, but with no Henri or Rogue.**

**Well leave your review and tell me what ya think.**


	15. If I die young

**MP: Hi peoples! Now thanks to the people who voted, it looks like we're going with choice #2. I hope ya'll like this chapter, becuase it looks like this story is sadly coming to an end :( But no worries I'm gonna go out with a bang! I know I'm probably really late, but I haven't been near my computer in a week or two so sorry. Anyways I just went to the most awesomest concert everz! RED is my most favorite band! I got to meet them in person and I got a guitar pick that the lead guitarist actually used during the concert. **

**Batty Queen-** Thanks hun, and ya never know I just might throw ya'll another curve ball ;) Also I love your profile picture.

**1983Sarah-** Yeah at first I planned a diffrent way of them finding out Rogue was alive, but it didn't make much sense. Anyways Thanks :)

**tx peppa-** Actually Rogue is my favorite character in the X-men. I hadn't really planned to do this story, but because of a medical problem this story came to me. My medical problem causes serveral painful headaches, so usually turn my music on low and listen to music until it goes away. My music insipired this story, and becuase I was in pain I figured 'why not, I'm in pain so she can be too.' So I made this. Anyways I hope ya like the newest chapter :)

**Saija-jin Queen-** Thanks, and don't worry I'm way less busy now-thankfully-so, I should be updating faster. (The irony of this comment, so does not escape me)

**Wolf Skater-** You sure I can't have it? I'll trade ya my pretty blue one for it.

**Lady Elizabeth of New York-** Thanks, and same to you keep up your story. Hope to hear from ya soon.

**ImaniSechelles-** Thanks, I always try to add some humor in to keep the story from being a creepy dark depressing story.

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phoneCommunicator"  
><em>"People speaking over video."_  
>~Flashback~<br>_Writen things.  
><span>|Computer talking|  
>_Flashes_/  
>"Pietro-talking-in-super-speed"<p>

**~Hit n' Run~**

**~Chapter 15; If I die young~**

**If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses.  
>Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song.<br>~If I die young by The band Perry**

**~Chapter 15; Henri and Rogue~**

Rogue moaned and Henri rushed to her side. Rogue had been changed in new clothing and her wounds had been cleaned, with new bandages. Rogue's body had been rinsed off, cleaning her skin of the blood and dirt, reavealing ugly bruises that littered her body in diffrent spots. Rogue shifted and moaned again. "Shh, mon petite. I know you are 'urt, but shh." Henri comforted and Rogue eyes weakly opened.

"Henr-ri?" Rogue asked weekly her voice rough and strained. Henri's eyes filled with pity as he watched her struggle to stay awake. "Ah, Ah got a favor ta ask ya."

"W'at Chere?" Henri asked and Rogue took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Chere?"

"Hmm, Oh yeah." Rogue said and opened her eyes again. "Ah, heard what the doc said. He don't think ah'm gonna last that long. Said somethin' 'bout mah chest bein' infected." Henri's eyes widened. Any other wound being infected wouldn't have been as bad as her chest wound being infected. The infection could easily spread to her heart, killing her. "Ah, wanted ta ask ya ta tell Remy somethin'."

"You can tell 'im yerself, you're gonna be just fine petite." Henri said, trying to convince her of something he knew was unlikely. She was already hurt when she came here and with what Julien's been doing he honestly doubted she would last long.

"Henri." Rogue said in a tone that said shut-up. "Please, just promise meh ya'll do this for meh. Ya know just in case, please." Rogue asked and Henri nodded. Rogue gave him a weak smile. "Thank ya. Tell him, that even though Ah don't remember him really; Ah know that-t, that Ah loved him." Rogue said and Henri felt his heart hurt. The girl Remy loved, loved him right back. Henri cursed Julien, and his stupid revenge driven plan. "Henri?"

"I promise Rogue, I promise." Henri said and Rogue nodded and fell back asleep. Henri sat down and leaned against the wall by Rogue in deep thought. Henri leaned his back and his thoughts traveled to his love, Mercy. God he missed her, he missed her smile and the way she would get so wound up by the smallest thing, rant, and then forget what got her angry. God he missed his wife. Henri looked at Rogue again and sighed, he was never letting his go when he got home. Henri took one last look at Rogue before drifting off to sleep himself.

**~X-men, Brotherhood, and Thieves~**

After searching the swamps for hours, Kitty and Emil stumbled upon an old abandoned beaten down cabin. "Uh, like, are you sure?" Kitty asked Emil as Emil reached into his pocket to contact the others.

"Oui. Small, and unthreatening looking. No one would 'spect this s'ack to 'old two prisnors or a bunch of 'ssassins." Emil said and punch the silent alarm causing Kitty's X-belt, all X-men alarms had been hooked up to the thieves alarms for the time being, and Emil's ring lightly viberate. Soon each member of the thieves, that had been picked for the rescue, and X-men gathered next to Kitty and Emil.

"This old thing, is holding them?" Bobby asked and then added. "And a group of Assassins?" Mercy nodded and dicreatly touched her gun. She wasn't a thief, she was a techie; The person that stayed behind to help from home base.

"You okay, Mercy?" Lance asked the blonde woman, who nodded and toke in a calming breath. "You don't do this often, do you?" Lance asked as the others disscussed a way to get into the building.

"Non, I'm a techie for the Guild." Mercy admitted and Lance nodded. She didn't seem much of the thieving type. "I-I just I have to help, I'm going to make sure I get my husband back." Mercy said with a fire in her eyes. "I'll be the one guarding our escape and then distributing medical attention." Lance nodded again and laid a hand on Mercy's shoulder.

"Good luck, now let's join the others." Lance suggested and Mercy walked over to the others with him. The others were still discussing the best way to get into the shack.

"Dey probably keepin' dem underground." Emil said and Remy nodded in agreement. "Dey also probably not being guarded, but we should still be careful."

"So, best way to get in?" Lupin asked and Fred grinned big stepping up to the group. Fred rubbed his hands together and Pietro smirked knowing what was happening.

"Easy, the Brotherhood way!" Fred shouted stepping back, running forward and jumping (Cannonball style) at the shack. The floor, and the poor wall that he ran into, shattered into a million pieces leaving a huge gap for everyone to jump into. Fred ran to the door and leaned on it, trapping the Assassins as thieves and mutants gathered down in the small hallway.

"Well der goes the stealth option." Remy muttered jumping through the hole down below. Kitty grabbed as many people as she could, four people, and phazed them. Jean put a force field up protecting a good bit of them group, while Logan stood in front of Fred.

"Move, Chub." Logan said and Fred moved out of his way. An assassin through the door open, but stopped as he noticed everyone who gathered in the small room. The assassin, Johnath Riles, aimed the gun at Logan and shot him in the chest. "That the best you got?" Logan said launching at Johnath. Johnath didn't even have a chance to move or scream as Logan dug his claws into the man's stomach. A swarm of Assassins meet rescuers and a fight of epic preporstions broke out. Logan toke in a deep breath and went after a doctor, who was covered in blood, drenched in Rogue's blood. The poor doctor became became an outlet for all of Logan's pent up rage and frustration.

"Pl-please, d-don't 'urt me." The doctor pleaded and Logan glared at him. Picking him up by his collar, Logan slammed him into the wall.

"Don't hurt you?" Logan asked angrily. "Why shouldn't I? I know you worked on Rogue, the girl with white stripes. I know she was in pain, and I know you didn't even bother to give her anything for the pain."

"Y-you couldn't possibly know t'at." The doctor said and Logan grinned, showing his sharp teeth. _'One of the benifits of being a feral, sharp and scary teeth.'_ Logan thought before returning his attention to the doctor.

"See I do know, and right now I'm kinda pissed." Logan said. "But instead of killing you-" The doctor looked relieved. "i'll let you suffer like you did her." Logan finished and the doctor paled even more. Logan stabbed the doctor in his stomach and dropped him. The doctor hit the floor with a thump and Logan decided to help the others with the other assassins. Remy was about to search for Rogue when a knife flew in front of him.

"Julien." Remy growled out and faced the smirking man. " Remy threw the first punch and Julien dodged it easily. Both men fought with fists, not cards and not guns. Physical fighting, fists and feet.

"Non weapons?" Julien asked from his fighting stance across from Remy. Remy's eyes glowed as he glared at the blonde man, no devil.

"Non, dis is personal." Remy growled out and Julien nodded. Julien started the fighting this time, and Remy blocked everyone of his shots. Both men went back and forth before Julien pulled out a small revolver and pointed it at Remy.

"I 'ad planned on usin' dis on your Magnifique et fringant copine to finish her off, but you will do." **(French: Beautiful and feisty girlfriend.)** Julien said and shot at Remy. Remy ducked and then jumped over Julien. Remy swipped both feet out from under him and listened, with a smirk, as his head smacked the floor. Remy glanced at the man and was satisified to see he was down for the count. Remy began to walk away, when Julien's eyes shot open and he grabbed Remy ankle.

"MERDE!" Remy shouted as he fell. _'Apperently not down.'___Remy thought in annoyance, hoping Kitty and Kurt had already located the Southern goddess and the future patriach of the Guild. Meanwhile not far from the fighting, Kitty was phazing through cell after cell looking for Rogue and Henri. Soon there was a long and strong earthquake shaking the ground.

"Shit." Kitty cursed phazing through the falling debris. _"Lance, cut it out with the quakes!"_ Kitty shouted through the communicator. Running through the debris, Kitty heard something.

"Merde." A male voice drifted to her. Kitty ran towards the sound, praying whoever it was, was a friend not foe. "Someone! Can anyone hear me?" The male voice shouted and Kitty could now tell where it was coming from.

"Yeah! Like, hold on I'll be there in a minute!" Kitty shouted running in front of the bars that held a young man, who looked like Jean-Luc LeBeau. "Henri?" Kitty asked and the man frowned, but nodded. "Cool, grab my hand and we'll- hey what are you doing?" Kitty asked when Henri turned around and walked away from her. Henri knelt down and picked something, _'or someone'_ up. "Henri, what-" Kitty began, but the words died in her throught as she noticed her best friend in his arms. "Oh god." Kitty whispered. Kitty walked into the cell and gently laid a hand on his left shoulder. Pulling him through the bars, she phazed him through any debris and rubble. _"Kurt, I got the objectives."_ Kitty said in the communicator, tearing her eyes away from her bloodied, beaten, and limp friend.

_"Good, signal please." _Kurt said and Kitty phazed her hand through the wall waving it. _"Found you."_ Kurt said through the comm and Kitty waited for her own signal from Kurt.

***Tap, Tap, Tap, Bang***

Kitty grabbed the arm that was connected to the hand that tapped and banged, and pulled it through the wall. Kurt stood there, in his natural form, his face twisted into a look of discomfort. After his stomach caught back up with him, he looked up to see his sister in the arms of a stranger. "Meine Gotten, Rogue." Kurt muttered "Come on, ve need to hurry." Kurt said laying a hand on both Kitty and Henri, or at least who he thought was Henri, and teleported away.

***Bamph***

Kurt teleported them slightly above ground, like he always did, and Rogue moaned when Henri's feet hit the ground. "Wfft." Rogue managed to say and Henri cursed. The infection to her chest, was cuasing her blood to slow down and causing her brain to stop working properly. "Hefnr, wfft-" Rogue started, but Henri shh-ed her.

"Calm down petite." Henri soothed and then turned to the duo. "She needs medical attention, as in now." Henri said urgently and Kurt nodded, prepard to lead him to the cars.

"Put de fille down!" A voice demanded from behind them. "Or I can kill ya all right now."

**MP: Yes, I am mean. And yes I'm stopping there. Now I hoped ya'll liked that chapter, night! Or Good Afternoon, or whatever greeting applies to you currently!**


	16. BANG and someone will fall

**MP: And I'm back again with the next installment of Hit n' Run! Sorry for any delays, but life is hetic. I have company over and am pulling my hair out, certain people annoy me greatly.**

**Jamie: Yeah they argue...a lot.**

**MP: I really hope you guys like this chapter, and we're sadly coming to a close. :( Though the ending is gonna be amazing...I hope!**

**Syranna19-** Well happy 11 days late birthday hun :) I hope you like this chapter and I love when wolvie goes all physco too. And as to your question, your gonna have to wait and see ;) Also I left you a late birthday present later in the story :)

**Wolf Skater-** Oh My God, really? That is SO cool, I'm a ZOMBIE! Sweet!

**1983Sarah-** Well the waiting is done, here it is cher.

**Tx Peppa-** I started sing the happy happy joy joy song, because of your review. People in the store started looking at me funny, but others sang along.

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phoneCommunicator"  
><em>"People speaking over video."_  
>~Flashback~<br>_Writen things.  
>|Computer talking|<br>/_Flashes_/  
>"Pietro-talking-in-super-speed"<p>

**~Hit n' Run~**

**~Chapter 16; BANG and someone will fall~**

**They say true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.  
>Young love murdered, that is what this must be.<br>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone. ~The Harold Song by Ke$ha**

**~Chapter 16; Above ground~**

"Put de fille down!" A voice demanded from behind them. "Or I can kill ya all right now." Henri, Kitty, and Kurt stopped dead in thier tracks. "I said PUT 'ER DOWN!" Julien shouted and Henri turned around and laid her down on the ground. "Step back." Julien said and waved the gun in a shooing motion. All three of them backed away from Rogue, but Kurt kept his eyes planted firmly on his sister. Henri looked at Julien's beaten face and reconized the work of his brother.

"Julien." Henri greeted coolley, check -discreatly- his injuries. Both of Julien's arms showed bruising along with the part of Julien's torso that he could see slight bruising. A long cut graced the left side of his face from the top of his cheek bone down to his chin.

"Hef-nery?" Rogue mumbled and tried to sit up slowly. Henri moved forward, but Julien let off a warning shot. Kitty's body phazed in surprise while Kurt and Henri jumped slightly.

"You got ta let moi 'elp 'er." Julien glared and Henri sighed in defeat. Rogue mumbled and stired slightly again before giving back into the blissfull unconscious state. "Julien listen ta me, dis" Henri said giving a gesturing wave to Rogue's beaten body."aint gonna bring Bella back 'ere. She left, SHE left. Remy didn't make 'er do not'ing, Bella made 'er choice. She left cause she didn't wanna be a 'sassin. She wanted a life full od adventure, but not full of de guild." Henri argued hoping to save Rogue's life, even if only for minutes.

"LIES!" Juilen shouted and Henri shook his head in pity and defeated. Julien just couldn't let go of the fact that his little sister, Belladonna, left him and the guild with the help of Remy.

"Julien, ya got what ya wanted." Henri said hoping this tactic worked better than the last one. "Ya got your revenge on Remy, there's no need ta 'urt Rogue anymore." Henri reasoned calmly, trying to reason with Julien's rational side. _'If 'e 'as one.'_ Henri thought sarcastically, hoping Julien was that far off the deep end.

"Non! Not yet." Julien countered and Henri's fear rose, Julien was farther than the deep end. _'Merde.'_ " 'E 'asn't lost someone 'e cares 'bout, not yet at least." Julien said taking aim.

"Non." A voice said from behind Julien. Julien smirked, his wish finally coming true. The thing he wanted the most was so close, just in his reach. Soon the Rogue, Remy's Love, would be dead. And soon Julien would would exact his revenge, soon Remy would know his pain.

**~Minutes before; Remy and Julien.~**

Remy threw another punch at Julien, but Julien grabbed his hand and pulled him past him. Remy tucked and rolled away from Julien. Standing up he swiftly sent a kick to Julien's stomach, and then an undercut to Julien's left cheek. Julien in retaliation sent a blow to Remy's windpipe effectively knocking out the air, and pushing him back. Julien kicked Remy in the gut and then kneed **(Is that right? Kneed? Or is it Knee'd? I'm confused. O.o)** him in the face. Remy groaned and Julien tried to kick him in the head. Remy grasped the leg before the foot could come in contact with his head and twisted it sending Julien crashing to the ground. Remy lent over to knock Julien out, but a sharp object stopped him and knocked him out.

"Syranna." Julien greated the blue-eyed Assassin. Syranna nodded and raised an eyebrow at the marks the guild's prince sported. Syranna began walking away, away from the fight and away from Julien. "W'ere do ya t'ink you goin'?"

"My debt to you has been paid. You saved me, I saved you. Now, goodbye." Syranna said with a smile and began walking off. "Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop." Syranna muttered on the way out. Julien gave a strange look and Syranna kept walking away, not caring about the war Syranna was walking away from.

"Merde," Julien cursed. "Syranna was moi best hacker." Julien said and began to walk away, running outside hoping to stop his prisioners' escape. Julien arived just in time to see Henri, Kurt, and Kitty escaping from the base. "Put de fille down!" Julien shouted raising his gun and pointing it at Henri, who was holding the injured and beaten Rogue. "Or I can kill ya all right now." When Henri didn't turn or put Rogue down, Julien glared. "I said PUT 'ER DOWN!" Julien shouted tempted of just pulling the trigger and just getting it done and over with. _'But where's the fun in dat?'_ Henri turned around and Julien could feel the smirk crepping on his face. "Step back." Julien demanded and the trio did as they were told.

"Julien." Henri greated colley, but Julien could detect the under lying panic and anger that he held. _'Good 'e should be scared'_Julien thought feeling slightly, okay a lot more than slightly, superior than everyone else.

"Hef-nery?" Rogue called from the ground and Julien glanced at her before turning back to Henri who was approaching the hurt woman. _'Oh no you don't'_ Julien thought and raised his gun to the sky, sending off a warning shot. The girl, Kitty, became intangeble before reforming. Henri, Julien saw with a smug element, jumped and stepped back slightly.

"You got ta let moi 'elp 'er." Julien glared and watched as Henri sighed in defeat. Rogue mumbled and stired slightly again before giving back into the blissfull unconscious state. "Julien listen ta me, dis" Julien glared at the thief, but didn't interupt. Henri gestured to Rogue's body and all Julien could think about was his unfinished revenge."aint gonna bring Bella back 'ere. She left, SHE left. Remy didn't make 'er do not'ing, Bella made 'er choice. She left cause she didn't wanna be a 'sassin. She wanted a life full od adventure, but not full of de guild." Henri argued and Julien saw red. How dare he. _'Bella did not want to leave, t'at demon made 'er.'_ Julien thought, his quest for vengance filling and over powering him.

"LIES!" Juilen shouted and Henri shook his head only upseting Julien further. Julien knew he should've let a LeBeau try to fill him with lies. Julien knew his little sister wouldn't leave the guild unless she was forced. _'Bella would never leave, not me. We're family.'_

"Julien, ya got what ya wanted." Henri said and Julien gripped the gun tighter. _'Non, I haven't not yet.' _Julien thought. "Ya got your revenge on Remy, there's no need ta 'urt Rogue anymore." Henri reasoned calmly, only prevoking Julien's anger further. _'Not yet. 'E 'adn't paid, not yet. But soon, LeBeau, soon you'll feel my pain.'_ Julien thought and dark and twisted look creeping up into his eyes.

"Non! Not yet." Julien countered and Julien could see Henri's fear rise. _'Scared, oh I'm not even close ta done.'_ Julien thought the long time resentment building up in him. " 'E 'asn't lost someone 'e cares 'bout, not yet at least." Julien said taking aim.

"Non." A voice said from behind Julien. Julien's mood imporved ten fold when he heard the voice of his greatest enemy from behind him. Remy LeBeau. _'I 'ope you liked de show, but it's time fer de curtain to close.'_ Julien thought taking aim.

***Bang.***

**MP: And I'm done, sorry for the cliffie, but it was needed. The epilogue will be up soon, and answers will be reavealed...well sorta. Anyways farewell ma amies! And Syranna, I hoped you liked your little part :) Even though you were technically evil, but a good evil. If that makes sense. Anyways Jamie take it away.**

**Jamie: REVIEW! *Pulls out hypno watch* Watch the shiny object, your getting sleepy, when I count to three you shall review. 1. 2.**

**MP: Jamie you do relize they can't see you right?**

**Jamie: Oh. Oh well, review please. *Puppy dog look***


	17. The Epilogue

**MP: Hi peoples, this is it. The last chapter of Hit n' Run, The Epilogue. I really loved writing this story and I hope ya'll liked it too. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and thank you to everyone who's been reviewing. Wolf Skater you've been reviewing since the begining, so thanks and I hope you've enjoyed it.**

**Rogue: Wow, it's almost over and Ah can't believe ya killed meh! *Grumbles***

**MP: Really you couldn't?**

**Rogue: True. You are crazy, a maniac. True to your name. Anyways get on with it! **

**MP: Fine, shesh, kill her and she gets all bossy.**

**Anonymous (:you is Crazy)- **Yeah, I know.

**PyrusAngel-** Hey! I'm building up suspense, here, I can't hurry. And as for Logan, John, and Wanda well they aren't there to stop him. And I'm pretty sure almost everyone hates Julien, I know I do.

**Guest- **Eh, I'm tempted of killing off Julien, not sure yet. Though, I might send Bella to do it. (How's that for Irony!)

**Quial Sandwhich-** I used to live in a place called Quial valley, is that where you get your Quials from? Hmmm, love me? Cause I'm crazy and adorable, and that trumps leaving my story where I did.

**1983Sarah-** Thanks, I love when people say they read one of my chapters or story over again! I do that all the time with my absolute favorite stories or with the really touching ones, that make me love it and hate it.

**tx peppa-** As I tell Wolf I know, and I started singing again. I like it, I love it, I want some more of it is apart of a song, so I began singing again!

**Wolf Skater-** Yes I know, but you know you love it!

**Syranna19**- Thanks and so is you! I needed someway of getting Julien out and then I remembered you mentioned your birthday, so presto! You were the cool kick butt bad guy, that's actually a good guy. Also, no I haven't meddled in any dragon affairs...well not lately.

**~New Chapter~  
><strong>_'Thinking'  
><em>***Sounds*  
>(Author's commentstranslations)  
><strong>-Telepathy-  
><em>"People speaking on the phoneCommunicator"  
><em>"People speaking over video."_  
>~Flashback~<br>_Writen things.  
>|Computer talking|<br>/_Flashes_/  
>"Pietro-talking-in-super-speed"<br>_"People speaking on the phone/Communicator during flashes."_

**~Hit n' Run~**

**~Chapter 17; Epilogue~**

**I would never change anything, not one thing. Not even if it would've saved my life in the end. I loved every minute of our journey together, never doubt that. Good bye, my love. I will see you soon, when we meet again in the light. ~In the light by a good friend.**

**~Chapter 17; Six months later, Medical Wing: Room 2~**

_'Only six months? Mon Due, only six months. It feels so much longer, almost as if it's been years.'_ Remy thought sadly looking at the body that laid on the silver platform in front of him. Six months of hell for him, six months of looking at her body feeling guilt. Looking at the pale skin, that felt so cold and looked so see through. Some days he would sit and just watch her, praying that she would sit up and yell at him for worrying abou ther. Hopping that she'd hold his hand and tell him that she was fine. He sat there everyday just watching her, just waiting for her.

***Beep...Beep...Beep***

That sound, that constant beeping that meet Remy's ears everyday he was in here was the only reason he could even function these days. Remy looked down at Rogue's comatose body and sighed sadly. The love of his life, nearly dead and all because of him. "Any change?" Henri asked from the doorway of the room, but all Remy could see was the plain white cast on Henri's left arm. " 'Ey don' worry de doc says it's 'ealin' good. Says dat de bones finally 'ealed good and dat de cast can come off in a week or so." Remy nodded and his thoughts went back to that night that led to all of this.

/_***BANG***_

_"NEIN!" Kurt shouted in his home language, watching helplessly as the bullet traveled to his limp and lifeless look sister. At the same time Kitty's mouth opened in horror and tears ran down her face._

_"Non." Remy said with a pained look from only a few feet from behind Julien. Even though Remy couldn't see Julien's face he knew, he just knew, that Julien was smirking. Before Remy could even think of moving, Henri jumped down and shielded Rogue's body with his own._

_***Crack***_

_Henri grabbed his arm and groaned in pain, his arm throbbing while blood seeped out of it. Remy snapped out of it and launched himself at Julien, knocking the man to the ground and sending the gun flying from his grip. Once Julien was down, Remy grabbed the gun and aimed it straight at Julien. Julien looked up at Remy, and Remy could detect the slightest hint of fear in his eyes. How dare he. "You've lost Julien." Remy stated, anger lacing his voice. "Leave. Rogue. Alone." Remy punctuated each word with posion and aggrivation, he was going to make sure Julien never ever laid another finger on Rogue._

_"Never, not until you know what it's like for me." Julien said a dark look in his eyes. " I will never stop until she's six feet under ground and you know what it's like to loose someone you care about. I WILL be the one to bury her!" Julien threatened angrily and Remy inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself._

_"You leave moi no choice den, I'm sorry Julien." Remy said and for a moment everyone thought that Remy would kill him. Remy took aim and with presision shot Julien in both of his knee caps. Julien howled in pain and Remy disarmed the gun, throwing in to his brother. Henri caught the gun with ease and pocketed it. "It's done Jullien, it's done."_

_"NEVER!" Julien called and Remy left going to his fallen love's side. " I WILL GET MOI REVENGE, I WILL! I SWEAR, I WILL!" Julien shouted as Remy knelt by Rogue's small form._

_"I'm so so sorry my love. I promise, I'll make this right by you somehow, I swear." Remy said leaning over Rogue's body. "Je vous aime, Rogue, et je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il a fait pour vous." __**(Translation French: I love you, Rogue, and I am so sorry for what he did to you.)**__ Remy picked up Rogue's body and walked away, Henri and the others following him. Henri pressed the com link button on the communicator and talked quietly through it._

_"__It's over, we have Rogue. I repeat it's over, you can leave. __" Henri said, waiting for responses from his fellow teammates. Once everyone responded, Henri sent out the final command. "__Pyro, Emil, blow the place.__" Henri said heading to the car with Remy, Kitty, and Kurt._/

"So, 'ow is she?" Henri asked his grief-striken brother. Taking a seat next to him, Henri laid a hand down on his shoulder. "Any change?"

"Non, but de doc says she's stable. No one knows if she gonna wake up and if she does, he doesn't know if she'll remember." Remy said and Henri's worried look changed to one of confusion. "W'at?"

"De doc, didn't 'e say Rogue didn't suffer any permant damage?" Henri asked and Remy nodded, still looking at her prone form. "Den why wouldn't she remember?"

"Don't know, no one does." Remy admitted. "De professor t'inks dat somet'ing might be 'olding 'er back. Says it could be de same t'ing dat stoppin' 'er powers from workin'." Remy said and gently squezed Rogue's hand.

"W'at do ya t'ink?" Henri asked and Remy shrugged.

"Honestly?" Remy asked and Henri nodded. "I don' know." Remy admitted bitterly trying to keep calm. As doctor McCoy had said Rogue, even in a comatose state, could still sense anyone's emotions. Any negative emotions, even the slightest of them, could hurt Rogue's rehibilatation process. Henri nodded again and stood up.

"I'll leave ya two alone, call moi if anyt'ing changes kay?" Remy nodded and Henri quietly left the room, pulling out his phone to call Mercy. Remy watched Henri leave, but once Henri was out of sight he turned back to Rogue. Remy watched the stready rise and fall of Rogue's chest and began to do something he hadn't done in years.

"Uh, well, I don' know 'ow to start so I'll just start talkin' and see what 'appens." Remy said and bowed his head. "Well God, I 'aven't done dis in a while. Not since I was a pup, but dis -Dis- isn't about moi. Dis is about Rogue, ma Marie. She needs 'elp and I-I need 'er, I need 'er so much. She's moi life, please don' take 'er from moi. I love 'er and I can' live wit'out 'er. Please god, I'm begging you, don' take 'er. Don' take 'er from me, from 'er friends, from 'er family." Remy said tears running down his normally carefree face. Remy squezzed her hand tighter and jumped when he felt the hand tighten around his. Remy looked up and watched as Rogue's eyelids fluttered opening up to revealing those amazing emerald eyes he had missed so much. "Marie?" Rogue locked eyes with Remy, her eyes dimmed with tiredness and slight pain. "Oh god, Marie." Remy said with so much emotion filling his voice and face, Rogue looked at him and gave him a look he couldn't figure out.

"Who-who are ya?" Rogue asked.

**MP: And that's it, Hit n' Run is complete. I hope ya'll liked it and look out for the sequal Remembrance. Also thanks Lady Firewing for the name, couldn't have thought of it without ya. Anyways I hope ya guys liked it and here is a small sneak peak at the rough draft.**

"Ah don't remember what we had or what it was lahke, but I do know I wanna give it another try." Rogue said holding Remy's hands. "If ya wanna, Ah mean." Rogue said, with a light blush. "B-but that don't mean Ah'll be taken any of your trouble makin' LeBeau." Rogue warned and Remy laughed, leaning over the he gave Rogue a small kiss.

"Wouldn't t'ink dat ya would fer une moment." Remy said and Rogue smiled. _'Ah might not have mah memories back, but fer rahgt now Ah could care less.'_ Rogue thought and gently kissed Remy.

**MP: Well that's all folkes! Anyways I hope ya'll liked it. I'll post another chapter on here when I post Remberance, so that ya'll with alearts to this story know. Bye, from Maniac Productions and her Muses!**


	18. UPDATE

**Hey Guys! So I promised I'd add a quick chapter here to inform you that Chapter 1 pf Rememberance was up and guess what. IT'S UP! Isn't that awesome sauce? Anyways just head over to my Profile and read chapter 1! **

_Enjoy! _


End file.
